


Falling Victim to a Fantasy

by crylorenaissance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Pregnancy tw, abuse tw, autistic characters, hux is not an only child anymore, no sexual assault is graphically described but major warning just in case, starts pre-TFA and will end post-TROS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: Before Kylo Ren became Snoke’s golden boy, he had Ellaria, a Sith who did all he asked. Then Kylo Ren came into her life, turned it upside down and pushed her out of the spotlight.Then came the scavenger and Resistance, then a spy who seduced Ellaria’s brother and every thing in between.Someone give this woman a breakHi, just a note about the tags because it was brought to my attention that they could be alarming: no sexual assault is described. It’s all mentioned briefly but I’ve been told in the past to tag it anyway. I have a warning for pregnancy because I know some people are grossed out by it. Any pregnancies in this story are consensual.Hope this clears up any possible worries or confusion
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is meant to work in conjunction with my other Star Wars fic that will be coming soon, but not until later chapters. It can be read by itself as well  
> Varric, Bren and Ellaria are all OCs I’ve created, as is the elusive “resistance girl” Kylo is after.

There was a lot Ellaria regretted in life. Bad situations she had put herself in to cope with traumatic experiences was the first. Followed by not immediately killing her abusers. But meeting Kylo Ren really took the cake. Helping Snoke recruit that whiny man baby took her plan for life and destroyed it. “Brutally murdered” seemed to be an appropriate description in this case. 

She couldn’t have said “no” to the Supreme Leader. He wanted Ren and what he wanted, she helped him get.

She had practically been trained to give authority figures what they wanted, no matter what detriment to her safety or health it presented. Ellaria had been molded into the perfect politician and diplomat by the academy on Arkanis and the perfect warrior by Snoke and her mother before her death.

And a boy who had Skywalker blood ousted her from her spot of honor.

She was beyond angry. She was hurt as well, but mostly angry.

Everything she worked for was taken away and given to a man she didn’t even know.

Snoke had dismissed her for the day, wanting to work with Kylo. Ellaria rolled her eyes and left the room. Without direction from the Supreme Leader, she didn’t have much of a purpose on the ship. The council didn’t meet for another two weeks to discuss their next move against the rebellion.

Due to the nature of her job, Ellaria had finished her time at the academy a year early. She had field training in politics, was already employed by the Supreme Leader  _ and  _ had the benefit of her father being the general.

The bridge wasn’t too far from where she met with Snoke. It could be beneficial to see how exactly their current move was going. They had received word of a Resistance outpost on some planet in the Hosnian system. It was to be found and destroyed. It was secluded, too. There wouldn’t be many around to see it being destroyed. The outpost was in some desert on a smaller planet in the system.

The General was yelling at some younger officers when she entered.

“What are  _ you _ doing up here?”

“Well, General, I figured that the Supreme Leader would need information on our current status regarding our situation in the Hosnian system. And please remember that I am technically your superior, so please refrain from speaking to me in such a manner.” She stood between two figures watching out the window.

“Any word on the outpost, Commander?”

“They’ve been conducting trade with locals.”

“How many?”

“A group of ten or so.”

“Kill them, too. They clearly ally themselves with our enemy.”

“Of course.” Armitage dropped the formality a fraction. “How’s your new friend?”

“Don’t get me started on him. He’s not even half the Sith his grandfather was.”

“Is he at least easy to talk to?” the man to Ellaria’s left asked.

“No. Somehow, he managed to have a girlfriend before running away, though. Poor girl. I can’t imagine putting up with the bastard that long.”

Varric glanced over his shoulder to see if the general was still distracted. Brendol was still yelling at the young officers.

“Young academy graduates. They’re always treated the worst on this ship.”

“Well, the general’s children are all adults now so he needed to find someone else to abuse.”

Varric’s hand found its way to Ellaria’s waist, pulling her a little closer.

“Careful, Lieutenant Pryde. I can’t be accused of playing favorites, can I? And  _ you _ can’t be accused of going soft,” she warned.

“I missed you last night.”

Ellaria only hummed in response.

“Commander, could I borrow the lieutenant for a moment?” Ellaria asked her brother. He made a gesture that meant “do what you want.” 

The corridors were too busy at this time. However, the service hallways were usually unoccupied.

This was a regular occurrence for Varric and Ellaria and had been for about three years at this point. They’d find any secluded room on the ship to find some type of relief. It usually consisted of kissing and touching. They’d nearly been caught in compromising positions too many times to go any further than that.

“You’ve been on my mind all day.”

“Maybe you should focus on your work and get that promotion you want.”

Varric bit her neck in response, causing Ellaria to moan softly.

“Why work for a promotion when I can sleep with my boss instead?”

She knew he was attempting to make a joke to her. And Ellaria was  _ technically  _ his boss. The only two she didn’t rank above were Snoke and Ren.

“You’re going to fuck my dad for a promotion?” Varric pulled away from Ellaria as she spoke. “Here I was thinking you liked  _ me _ but you’re just using me to get to the general.”

“Oh no, obviously your brother is more my type.”

“Hmm, too bad my brothers don’t like you.”

She couldn’t tell if he was joking at this point. Varric was closer in age to both Armitage and Bren. He spent a lot of time with them, too.

_ What if he’s using me to get to them? Does he even like men? _

The comment about the promotion had made her uncomfortable and upset.

Ellaria flicked her wrist, using the Force to push him away. Despite barely having a height difference, Varric would’ve easily been able to overpower her if she had pushed him physically. 

“I have to go,” Ellaria muttered. She left Varric standing dumbstruck in the service hallway.

She stood beside Armitage again. He was instructing another young officer on proper dress code. Their ship was strict, which made it the best. Morale wasn’t always high. Many young officers would request transfers due to the General’s abuses but others thrived and went on to command their own ships.

“Take your mandated break now and get caf with me.”

“Ask Bren.”

“No, I want to get caf with you.”

“I’m busy. And I only drink tea. You know that.”

Ellaria looked at the screen beside him.

“Stop looking at that Resistance girl’s file and get caf with me.”

Armitage had been tasked with getting information out of the same girl for a few years. And she never relented when they actually got her. She usually came with a pilot and would just sit and make Armitage’s life harder than necessary. She was one of their higher ranked officials.

“If you stay quiet, I’ll go to the officer’s mess with you.”

Ellaria stood silently and stared over her brother’s shoulder.

“You’re mad at Varric?” he asked, breaking their mutual silence as he logged out of the system. “You can answer me now.”

“Not mad. Just a little upset.”

“Leave him.”

“No!”

“Why not? Do you realize how weird it is that he immediately started showing an interest in you when you turned eighteen? Especially considering that he’s older than me.”

Armitage brought up a good point. Varric was seven years older than Ellaria.

“He loves me. Which is more than I can say about anyone else I’ve been with.”

Armitage rolled his eyes.

“You’ll find someone else. I can promise you that. Someone more age appropriate and  _ not _ a Pryde.”

“The Prydes took me in when dad threw me out that one time.”

“Yes, because Varric was so possessive over you that he wouldn’t let you live with anyone else. Including me when I was still living on Arkanis.” Ellaria couldn’t argue. Ellaria had been thrown out over some bizarre accusations and when Armitage had offered to let her stay in his apartment, Varric had started an argument with both of them saying it was safer with his family. Which wasn’t exactly true.

While Varric’s father had never laid a hand on Ellaria, he did speak ill of her and encourage Brendol’s behavior towards his children. He had beaten both of her brothers as well. Ellaria had shown up to her position shadowing her mother with a littering of bruises and other marks from the beating from Brendol and anything Varric decided to do with her. She was barely eighteen at the time. 

“Leave him. You can do much better. Don’t settle for Varric.”

The officer’s mess was much nicer than the standard mess hall. The caf was always fresh and tasted better.

Varric was sitting at a table in the corner smoking. He did that whenever he sulked. He’d smoke and try to gain the sympathy of anyone who’d pay attention to him. In the past, it had  _ always  _ been Ellaria.

“My advice about him is to ignore him for a while. Especially when he’s like this. What did he say anyway?”

“He made a joke that hit a little too hard. About using me to get a promotion. Then he said that if it didn’t work on me, he’d sleep with you or Bren.”

Armitage’s jaw clenched. It wouldn’t surprise him. Varric, just like his father, was a snake. He had convinced people to befriend the Hux children with the sole purpose of furthering their own positions. It hadn’t worked on Armitage and Bren. They were too distrusting of others. Ellaria, however, had spent most of her time at the academy being harassed by older students, which nearly resulted in her expulsion when she finally snapped and hit a boy so hard he had fractures in his orbital bone. Armitage had been the one to bargain with her commanding officer to say Ellaria was simply defending herself and shouldn’t be punished.

This boy had been mentored by Varric and was the son of another friend of Brendol’s. One of his friends who had repeatedly taken advantage of Ellaria before she went to the academy. Varric knew this and still encouraged that boy’s actions. When Ellaria asked him about it, Varric denied it and said she was better off sticking with him instead of anyone else.

“Do you have plans with Varric tonight?”

“No, I’m working late with Kylo. Why?”

“Just wondering. We have more work to finish up regarding our strike on that outpost.”

Ellaria sat at one of the tables with her drink and Armitage sat across from her.

“So, the Resistance girl? They still want you to find her?”

“Unfortunately. I’m not sure why. She’s your age.”

“She ranks high, though. Part of it was Ren’s suggestion as well. He knows her and thinks she’d be good for us. The girlfriend I mentioned earlier. I saw her in his memories.”

That made him roll his eyes again. Of course it was Kylo Ren. Everything they did now centered around him and what he wanted. 

Ellaria received a notification on her datapad.

“Speaking of Ren, I have to go deal with him.”

“I thought Snoke dismissed you for the day.”

“He did, but Ren needs me specifically. Probably wants to train with me.”

“Is he any good?”

“He’s erratic and angry. His fighting style is messy. He lashes out with the Force.”

“How so?”

“I once lectured him on his behavior and he proceeded to choke me until I threw him into a wall.”

Ellaria left to go see Ren. It was just what she assumed. He wanted to train with her.

His style wasn’t a good match for Ellaria’s. She was clean with her style. Everything was calculated. Ren took a more “slash and hope they die” approach. That worked with a single blade fighter and anyone without a lightsaber, but Ellaria used a weapon with two blades, giving her a better advantage over her opponents.

“I don’t want to train with sabers.”

“The Force? Is that what you want to use?”

“Interrogation.”

“Ah. Well, have a seat.”

That was Ellaria’s specialty in any military efforts. She was one of the best interrogators they had.

They sat across from one another.

“Snoke told me this was one of your specialties. Besides convincing governments to side with and support us.”

“Well, it’s all mind tricks in the end. Manipulation of weakness and twisting true meanings of words. And use of the Force in dire situations. However, I’ve found many leaders to be easily…  _ persuaded  _ to do what I ask.”

“What should I look for in your head? What should I find?”

Ellaria thought for a second.

“There was a party I attended when I was eighteen. I want you to find what happened when I decided to sneak outside.”

The digging caused a dull pain behind Ellaria’s eyes. Snoke had dug through her mind enough for it to not bother Ellaria as much.

She tried fighting back when Kylo got closer to the memory. She pushed him out enough to make him try harder. Ellaria gasped at the sudden increase in pressure.

He found it. It was on display for both of them.

_ “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be out here,” Ellaria said, coming to stand beside Varric. _

_ “I knew you’d come out eventually.” _

_ Her heart stopped momentarily. He  _ wanted _ her with him. Ellaria had been convinced that Varric saw her as a quick and cheap fuck whenever they were on the same ship. He held a spot on the council and the head of the council, Ellaria’s mother, was her mentor. They saw one another often. _

_ “It was getting too loud inside for me. Too many people were around and touching me.” _

_ Varric had a hand resting on the small of her back, which was partially exposed, causing Ellaria to jump from how cold his hands were. _

_ “You’re freezing!” _

_ “Then help me warm up, Lady Hux.” _

_ She hesitated and glanced over her shoulder. _

_ “What if we get caught?” _

_ “We won’t.” _

_ He wasted no time pushing Ellaria against the side of the building and kissing her. _

Kylo withdrew.

“He’s a little old for you, don’t you think?”

“Seven years isn’t  _ that  _ extreme of a gap.”

“You were  _ eighteen  _ when you two got together.”

Maybe he was right.

No. Kylo Ren was the  _ worst  _ person to offer romantic advice.

“He asked me to marry him, Kylo. I said ‘yes.’”

“Do you want my advice?”

“No.”

“Don’t do it. I don’t think it will end well.”

“Rich coming from someone who abandoned his girlfriend.”

They were both right. Kylo had no room to talk and Ellaria should leave Varric.

“Do you want to know a secret?”

Ellaria glanced at Kylo.

“I suppose.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s actually my wife. That’s why I want her here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria, now married, begins struggling with her relationship with Varric, but at least she and Kylo start getting along a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty long, but it features that good Gay Content we all want  
> Also TW for themes of child sexual assault (just mentioned, not described), abuse (verbal and physical) and minor self-harm. Nothing horribly detailed except for the verbal abuse.  
> I want to keep Hux true to character, but also I want him to be a good brother to Ellaria because they're the only real family the other has at this point  
> the comment about "sparky brain wiring" is not my original idea, it is my sibling's and it refers to both Ellaria and Kylo being autistic, but they wouldn't have a term in canon for that.   
> As always, I took artistic liberty with certain details, but if you like this, I'm glad!

But she didn’t leave him. She married Varric and was sure they loved one another.

Phasma, however, had other plans. She knew Ellaria liked women and took every opportunity to flirt with her. Ellaria responded well to her attention. She liked it. Varric didn’t but still allowed it.

“Darling, I’m sure the captain is busy.”

“She invited us to have dinner with her! You’re not busy right now, are you, Phasma?”

“Unfortunately, the General wants to meet with me. Consider my offer, though, Lady Hux.”

“Of course!”

Ellaria turned back to Varric. He wasn’t pleased.

“What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

“But you’re upset.”

“It’s fine,” he snapped. Ellaria flinched at his tone. She mentally kicked herself for seeming weak. “Oh, my love, you know I would never hurt you.” His voice sounded like he was speaking down to her. 

“Don’t treat me like a child, Varric. I’m your wife. And don’t forget that you are still on duty. Get back to work.”

He had hurt her again over something as small as Ellaria speaking to Phasma.

“Get tea with me,” Ellaria said to Armitage.

“No.”

“You’re not busy.”

“There are Resistance ships moving in.”

Their father came to stand by Ellaria and Armitage.

“Fire at will.”

Ellaria felt something off about the ships.

_ Bren! _

Their eldest brother, the one legitimate child in the family, had run away. He had defected and joined the rebellion.

“Don’t shoot the front ship,” Ellaria said to her father. “Don’t question me on this, General, just don’t shoot. The others are fair game.”

He didn’t listen. Brendol took aim at the lead ship. His finger hovered over the trigger but Ellaria stopped him. His hand stayed frozen.

“Let me go.”

“I won’t.”

“Let me go, Ellaria!”

That ship had broken off and she released him. The others had been destroyed.

Brendol snapped, turning to his daughter. He raised a hand and slapped her. The bridge fell silent and looked. Armitage didn’t dare look at his father and sister. 

“Why did you stop me?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“It was Bren. Bren was the pilot.”

He only growled in response and hit her again. This time harder.

The impact knocked Ellaria off balance and Armitage grabbed her arm to stabilize her.

“You’re ok. He can’t do more than that.”

After regaining her composure, Ellaria held up a hand, choking her father.

“When I give you an order, you  _ follow _ it, General Hux. I said to not shoot.” She released him. “Am I clear?”

He stayed silent.

“Answer me, General!”

“Yes, Lady Hux. Perfectly clear.”

“Good.” She wiped the blood that had come from her nose onto her sleeve.

Varric was returning to his shift as Ellaria left but she stopped him.

“I’m extending your break. Come with me.”

“What’s this about?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Ellaria’s waist as they walked.

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier and I’d like to spend time with you.” Ellaria stopped at one of the elevators and waited for it to stop on their level. When it arrived, she pressed the button for the floor where their quarters were located.

While Varric’s rank as lieutenant didn’t grant them better quarters, Ellaria’s status did. Arguably, hers were better than those of most officials within the First Order except for the General.

There was a maintenance droid in their living room, but nothing else was there to disturb them. They hurried back to the bedroom and didn’t bother closing the door or turning on any lights before they began to undress one another.

Ellaria was nowhere to be found, which put Kylo in an uncomfortable situation. He needed her with him to address the officers on the bridge on behalf of Snoke.

“If she isn’t around, try her quarters,” Phasma suggested when Kylo asked. “I saw her leave with Lieutenant Pryde a few minutes ago.”

Ellaria’s quarters were across the hall from Kylo’s and she often allowed him access for when they were working late. He keyed in the code to her door and let himself in.

The living room was dark, as was the hallway. Kylo was going to give up until he heard Ellaria’s voice down the hallway. He followed the sound.

What he saw, however, made him pause. Phasma hadn’t told him they would most likely be having sex in their quarters. Maybe she didn’t know. It was more likely, however, that she just didn’t care.

It certainly wasn’t bad, but probably wasn’t something he should’ve been privy to.

“I think we have an audience,” Ellaria told Varric, pulling him down to kiss her.

“I-I can… I can leave,” Kylo stuttered. He had suddenly forgotten what he was supposed to tell her. All he could focus on was how she looked under Varric. 

“Stay,” Ellaria moaned. She didn’t take her eyes off Varric while she spoke. One of his hands wrapped around her throat.

“Are you going to come?” Varric growled. Ellaria tried to reply but he squeezed harder. She grabbed his wrist, looking like she was trying to pry his hand away. Her back arched off the bed and Varric released his hold on her neck, pulling Ellaria close as he moaned in her ear.

Kylo cleared his throat, reminding Varric and Ellaria he was still there.

“What do you need, Lord Ren?” Varric asked, laying beside Ellaria, who was flushed.

“Snoke needs the two of us to address the officers on the bridge about the attack today.”

“When?” Ellaria asked, suddenly paying attention.

“In ten minutes.”

“Fuck! Ren, why didn’t you  _ say _ something?”

Ellaria started getting dressed as quickly as possible while still looking presentable. Varric did the same, checking his reflection to fix his hair. He kissed Ellaria on the cheek before hurrying back to his station.

“What are we supposed to say?” she asked Kylo as they made their way back to the bridge.

“I’ll address it. You just stand there and look pretty.”

“Of course because the one with less experience should try to raise morale, makes perfect sense.”

“Maybe if you weren’t off fucking your husband while on duty, you’d be chosen to address the ship.”

Ellaria stopped Kylo in the corridor.

“Maybe if you didn’t stop and watch, we’d have more time to prepare this.”

“I did  _ not  _ watch!” She was getting to him. His lower lip always started to quiver when he got upset. After being colleagues for a year and a half, Ellaria knew exactly how to get in Kylo’s head to mess with him.

“Is that so, Ren?” Ellaria stood awaiting his answer. What she got instead, though, was shoved into the wall with his arm over her throat. This did not deter her from teasing him. “You enjoyed it, too.” Kylo’s face scrunched up in anger and he pressed his arm against Ellaria’s throat. “Harder, Kylo,” she begged. He released her and took a step back. The anger disappeared and was replaced with a distinct flush of his cheeks.

They continued walking.

“Varric and I are open, you know. We’re always looking to try new things, too. You’re welcome to join us someday. I’m sure your wife wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll consider the offer.” He paused. “I don’t actually know how to address a large group of officers.”

“Oh, just repeat what Snoke told you and tell them to do better next time, but congratulate them on what they actually did well. And that we’ll win in the end. Always works. I’ve done it loads of times. Find a script that works and stick with it. I’ve been doing that for over four years.”

The bridge was bustling after the attack. The officers quieted down a little after seeing the Supreme Leader’s apprentice and advisor both enter the room to speak with the General.

“The Supreme Leader requested we address the officers about the attack on the rebels earlier.”

“Of course, Lord Ren. I’ll get their attention.” Brendol turned away and stood where he could easily be seen. “The Supreme Leader has sent word about our efforts earlier today! Lord Ren, go ahead.”

Ellaria rolled her eyes at her father’s attempt at seeming friendly. Armitage did the same from his work station.

“The Supreme Leader is impressed with your handling of today’s attempted attack. While all of the ships could’ve been destroyed, you were able to get all but one and our ship was not breached in this attack. They will send more and we will be ready to destroy  _ all  _ of them next time.”

The officers stood expecting him to say more. Ellaria stood beside Ren and glanced over at him. He wasn’t going to say anything else.

“On behalf of the Supreme Leader, Lord Ren and I would like to congratulate the officers of the Finalizer in their efforts to destroy the rebellion. We would like to recognize and congratulate Commander Armitage Hux for noticing this attempted attack and managing to stop it before it got out of hand. Your work will not go unnoticed, Commander. However, let this be a lesson to  _ all  _ of you that this attack should’ve been predicted earlier and that there was great risk in not seeing it before. You’re all dismissed.”

A few officers milled about while others went back to their stations.

“I heard the general’s other son was with the rebels,” one of them said, keeping their voice low. “That’s why Lady Hux stopped him from shooting.”

That was bound to run through the ship. Which meant Ellaria would have to explain herself to Snoke.

_ Fuck. _

“Is that true?” Kylo asked, also hearing the conversation.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ren.”

Ellaria exited the bridge and went down to meet with Snoke. Or rather his projection.

She was supposed to transfer to the Supremacy, but Snoke had her stay where her father was stationed. It was a game for him, it seemed. Almost as though he wanted Ellaria to suffer at Brendol’s hands. The constant humiliation in front of low ranking officers had been brought up to Snoke more than once, both by Ellaria and Kylo. He hadn’t listened.

“Supreme Leader, the attack earlier-”

“You protected your brother?”

“Y-yes, Supreme Leader, but I can explain. If I can communicate with him through the Force, I can bring Bren back here. And we can train him to fight alongside Ren.”

“When will you learn that he abandoned you? Your brother doesn’t want to learn our ways. You protect the ones who murdered your mother! Kill them  _ all _ next time.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”

Ellaria was dismissed but had luckily avoided physical harm this time.

She went up to her quarters and laid on the sofa in the living room. She couldn’t help crying. He had brought up Ellaria’s two weaknesses. Her brother leaving and her mother’s death.

Bren was the eldest of the siblings. As Brendol’s one legitimate son, he was given everything. Of course, Brendol was abusive to all of his children. He beat and degraded them, allowed his friends to do the same and, in Ellaria’s case, pretended he wasn’t aware of other abuses his friends perpetrated.

Bren, as his father’s favorite, protected the younger two. He didn’t need to protect Armitage as much but Ellaria was much younger than her brothers. Bren was the one to take Ellaria and Armitage to see a doctor when Brendol had thrown Ellaria down a staircase in their home and broken Armitage’s nose when he tried to defend his sister.

Bren had even gone as far as to threaten a group of his peers at the academy for speaking ill of his siblings. Armitage had done the same when he heard similar things floating around about his sister. 

_ “What did they say? I can handle it.” Ellaria was insistent. _

_ “Don’t bother, it’s just rumors anyway.” _

_ “Just some boys saying stupid things again. Pay no mind to it,” Bren added. They had been around this block before. _

_ “If you don’t tell me, I will read your mind and find out anyway. Or I’ll ask Varric.” _

_ Armitage scoffed and leaned forward, dropping his voice. _

_ “They said that you’ve been sleeping around.” _

_ “And? That’s not a secret.” _

_ “That’s not all. Someone has been saying that it’s been with  _ older  _ men.” _

_ “How many have been saying that?” _

_ “My class hasn’t shut up about it.” _

_ Ellaria buried her head in her hands. She had to tell them now. _

_ “I haven’t been sleeping with them. I’ve reported it multiple times to medical staff and…” she trailed off. There were always medic trainees in when she went to the academy’s medbay. _

_ “How long has it been happening?” Bren asked. _

_ Ellaria looked down at her hands, not wanting to admit it took her this long to say anything. _

_ “Give me the names,” Bren said. “I’ll put marks in their files. They’d get discharged. Or executed. The Order takes sexual assault very seriously. Especially when it happens to minors.” _

_ “Hopefully executed,” Armitage muttered. _

_ “The Order hasn’t taken it seriously yet and they have solid evidence. Someone keeps erasing the marks from their files.  _ You  _ may take it seriously, Bren, but the rest don’t. Especially not in my case.” _

_ “If anyone bothers you, let me know. I’ll handle it,” Armitage said. _

_ “I can handle myself!” Ellaria was starting to get angry. _

_ “They confiscate your lightsaber when you get on campus.” _

_ “I have other abilities.” _

_ “Just… let me know,” Armitage said. _

It had been hours since she first got home. The time, however, didn’t feel that long. Ellaria had lost her focus on reality and had gone numb. This wasn’t uncommon for her. It often hit hardest when she was off duty. Sometimes it happened during sex. She would shut down completely and then lie to Varric, telling him she enjoyed it.

Varric was late, not that she noticed.

Phasma was the one to enter Ellaria’s quarters to check on her. Armitage had told her to since he was working late and hadn’t seen or heard from his sister at all.

They’d also known each other since Brendol had picked up Phasma from her home planet when they were younger.

“Are you well?”

Ellaria shook her head, hugging her torso.

“Shall I tell your brother that?”

Another head shake.

“Should I leave, then?”

Ellaria reached out and Phasma took her hand. She sat up, still holding Phasma’s hand. It was obvious that she had cried earlier. 

“Who did this to you?”

“Snoke.”

“Come to the bridge. Your brother is worried about you.”

Ellaria stood before Phasma. Every time she did, it made her breath catch. Standing beside Varric never made Ellaria feel the way standing beside Phasma did.

Their hands lingered on one another’s before Phasma retracted hers.

“We should go.”

“Thank you, Phasma.”

***

The Officers Ball was an annual event for higher ranking officers to boast their achievements, lower ranks to socialize with their superiors casually and to recruit new members. It was also useful to placate the Order’s donors into giving more funding. It was held on Arkanis this year, which was shocking considering how Arkanis had been under the New Republic’s control for so long. There were areas, though, that weren’t as hostile to the First Order. 

The hotel was beautiful and the ballroom had been decorated in both a display of wealth and of allegiance to the First Order. 

Ren hadn’t been at last year’s event since Snoke had called him away for something more important. Ellaria was entrusted with making sure he was presentable and able to socialize properly.

They were currently sitting in her hotel room getting ready and Kylo was being less than agreeable. 

“I think you’d benefit from socializing with someone besides me. Literally  _ anyone  _ else.”

“I disagree. Why am I your date anyway? You’re married.”

“Snoke wants me to escort you there. Make sure you make a good impression.”

Varric was less than pleased with the arrangement but understood. None of them were happy with the way things had turned out for the ball this year. However, Varric had been showing up to the ball with Ellaria on his arm since she was eighteen. He could stand to let her go with someone else or alone.

Ellaria had gone through everything Ren needed to know in the month leading up to the ball. Dancing had been a big focus of theirs but he wasn’t  _ bad,  _ just not great _.  _

“You look very nice,” Kylo said, breaking their silence as they stood in the elevator.

“Thank you.”

Ellaria rarely trained while wearing her wedding ring or was usually wearing gloves. Tonight was different. The ring was rather distracting. She had multiple on each hand but one was very clearly her wedding ring. It was a large black gem surrounded by smaller red ones and extended past her knuckle, almost mimicking armor.

“Where’d Varric get your ring?”

“No idea. Why?”

“Might get one like it for my wife when I see her.”

“You’re still set on getting her to switch sides?”

“Yes.”

“Ask Varric then. You’ll see him.”

They slipped into the ball mostly unnoticed.

“Can I trust you to be left unattended for five minutes?”

“Probably not,” Kylo said.

“Fine. We’ll find Varric together.”

He wasn’t hard to find. There were officers who wanted to speak to Ellaria and Kylo as they looked, but many got the point that they were busy.

Varric was standing with his father when they found him. Kylo knew he was on the high council but couldn’t remember his name.

“Councilor, it’s always a pleasure to see you off duty,” Ellaria said, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her father-in-law. She dropped her voice when talking to Varric. “I’m so sorry for being late.”

“Just don’t leave my side all night,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull Ellaria away from Kylo. She had been holding onto his arm when they walked together.

“I make no promises.”

“Lord Ren, I hate to bore you with any  _ family  _ business, but I have a few questions for my son and his wife if you don’t mind.”

Kylo gave a signal to go ahead.

“I know you’re both busy with work but your mother and I expect a grandchild at some point, Varric. Have you two even discussed it?”

Ellaria froze. She hadn’t realized that this was going to be a conversation topic.

“We’ve talked about it, haven’t we, darling?” Varric asked Ellaria, running a hand along her jaw.

“We have but I’m so busy with the Supreme Leader and the council.”

“Varric was telling me the Supreme Leader has encouraged it.”

Snoke  _ had _ encouraged it to “carry on the Dollsta bloodline.” He knew if Ellaria had a child, there was a chance of that child being a powerful Sith like Ellaria and her mother.

“Yes, he has but the Supreme Leader also understands that I am choosing to wait a little longer. Considering it is  _ my  _ body that will be enduring it, Snoke realizes he will lose me for nearly a standard year and that won’t be easy for him or the First Order.”

Ellaria was starting to get frustrated with this conversation. She toyed with one of her rings, spinning it while looking past Enric and trying to keep her breathing level.

“I think I will go find the General if none of you mind,” Enric said. He bid them all good-bye and Ellaria relaxed a bit.

“We need to talk later,” she told Varric.

“Of course, my love.” When he tried to kiss her, Ellaria turned away. Phasma caught her eye and when Ellaria attempted to acknowledge her, Varric grabbed her jaw and turned her to face him.

“Can you behave for once in your life?” he hissed.

“Hands. Off.” Ellaria pulled herself out of his grasp. 

“Darling, please.”

Ellaria immediately looked down at her feet. She had been the unreasonable one. She was  _ always  _ the unreasonable one.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, my sweet.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. He was frequently disgusted by Varric’s behavior, but  _ this  _ really took the cake. Ellaria and Kylo weren’t friends but he would still defend her if needed.

“I told my brother I would make time for him while we were here.”

Armitage immediately knew something was wrong.

“Lord Ren, why don’t you and Varric go get a drink.”

Ellaria flinched away from Varric slightly when he kissed her on the cheek. It was barely perceptible to anyone except Armitage and Phasma.

“I hate that man.”

“Be nice, Phasma,” Ellaria pleaded.

“I will not. I think he’s a bitch.”

Phasma, despite her hardened exterior, had a soft spot for Ellaria. They were rather affectionate with one another in casual settings.

Apparently Phasma took this as one of those settings. She pulled Ellaria into her side and wrapped an arm around her.

“You look lovely, by the way, dear.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Are you sure Varric will be pleased to find you like this?” Armitage asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What? With a close friend?”

“You know how he gets. Especially when it comes to Phasma.”

“Yes, because he wants an open marriage until he sees me with a woman, but I’m supposed to let him flirt with any officer straight out of the academy.”

Phasma was rubbing Ellaria’s side with her thumb, which made a spark run down Ellaria’s spine and caused her to blush.

“Come dance with me.”

“Phasma, I don’t dance.” It wasn’t that she couldn’t or didn’t want to, it was that she was afraid of how Varric would react. Or worse: her father.

“Please come dance with me, Lady Hux.”

Ellaria relented and took Phasma’s hand.

She nearly stopped breathing when Phasma pulled her close and put a hand on her waist.

“I’d love to keep you like this.”

“You know you can’t.”

Ellaria had her head resting against Phasma’s shoulder.

“Has he been treating you well?”

“Yes. He doesn’t hurt me. And he always asks permission before touching me.”

“That isn’t a high bar, Ellaria. That’s the bare minimum.” She paused, pulling Ellaria closer. “If he  _ ever  _ hurts you, call me.”

“I will, Phasma.”

“Good.”

The song ended too soon. Ellaria wanted Phasma to hold her longer.

Varric wouldn’t allow that. He had Ellaria’s hand firmly in his grasp the moment she and Phasma rejoined their group.

“You’re staying at my side  _ all  _ evening. Are we understood?”

“Yes, Varric.”

Armitage had finally had enough of watching Varric’s possessive behavior.

“Aren’t you her husband? Not her father?”

“I advise you to mind your own business,  _ Commander.” _

“Armitage, please.” Ellaria was already uncomfortable, she didn’t need her husband and brother fighting to make it worse. 

Phasma leaned over slightly.

“We’ll get him,” she whispered. “Threaten to transfer him. I want her safe and he isn’t good for her.”

“I’m going outside,” Ellaria told Varric. “It’s too loud.”

“No.”

“Varric, please. Don’t make me stay in here.”

She couldn’t use the Force against him. It felt wrong. She didn’t want to hurt him. She may have to, though, if he kept up with this behavior. She could feel herself starting to panic, which would lead to a meltdown if she wasn’t careful.

Varric relented, only letting her go if he joined.

“Why are you treating me like a child?”

“Darling, I just want to keep you safe.”

“I can handle myself.”

Varric lit a cigarette and looked out over the balcony. It was raining. It always rained here.

“I don’t want to see Phasma touch you like that again.”

“It’s all friendly, Varric! I love  _ you!  _ Phasma and I are just friends.”

“She’s going to keep her hands off you. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Ellaria had her eyes glued to a particularly interesting brick at her feet. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, nails digging into her flesh through the fabric of her dress. 

“Good.” He extinguished the cigarette against the stone railing. 

Varric had Ellaria backed against the wall, hidden in the shadows. He kissed her neck and pushed past the slit in her dress to run his hand along her inner thigh.

“You look absolutely delectable in this dress. I’d tear it off and fuck you right here if I had the chance.”

“Keep my dress intact and I’ll still let you fuck me.”

The rest of the evening was surprisingly smooth. Varric wasn’t upset anymore. At least, not to Ellaria’s knowledge. He kept his arms firmly wrapped around her waist and kept glaring at Phasma.

Phasma didn’t care. She knew she was better than Varric. He was just insecure. What  _ did  _ bother her was the love struck gaze Ellaria had while watching Varric. A few of his friends from the academy made her falter. They were rowdy and a little too eager to touch her. Ellaria stepped back when one of them tried to hug her and attempted to play it off casually.

“You’re sure this is  _ Armitage’s _ sister?”

“Well I haven’t done any tests but I am sure,” Varric replied, playing into his friends’ jokes.

“Didn’t realize he was hiding her away from us. The fun we could’ve had with  _ her  _ if he had been willing to share…” His eyes raked up and down Ellaria’s figure, making her shift uncomfortably.

“Considering I was fifteen when you graduated, Officer, I think my brother had every right to keep me away from you.”

“Darling, he’s only joking. No need to be hostile.”

“Yes, because his lewd thoughts about me in my academy uniform are  _ so _ funny, Varric.”

She didn’t normally pry into the minds of those around her, but this man set Ellaria off. She had to see if he would maintain his distance or if he had bad intentions with her. The wandering hands had been enough to make her question him.

“Stay with your friends, love. I’m going to see if Lord Ren is alright.”

Kylo was on the balcony with Phasma and Armitage.

“Your parasite is gone?” Phasma asked, finishing her drink. Ellaria said nothing, just went straight into Phasma’s arms. “Oh, I see.” She looked over at Armitage and Kylo. “Boys, give us a moment, will you?”

Ellaria had started crying into Phasma’s jacket.

“What happened?”

Ellaria only cried harder.

“Breathe, my dear. Breathe for me.”

Once Ellaria calmed down, Phasma asked what had happened.

“Varric made me see his academy friends and they made disgusting comments about me and- and touched me without permission. And I saw the thoughts of one of them. He fantasized about me in my old uniform from the academy.”

“Give me their names.”

Ellaria gave Phasma the names of the officers, specifying which had been the worst to her.

“Stay here.” Phasma had Ellaria lean against the balcony’s railing.

“Phasma!” Ellaria called as she began walking away. Phasma turned to face her before Ellaria ran over and pulled Phasma down to kiss her. Phasma spun them around, pressing Ellaria’s back against the wall. Ellaria gently bit Phasma’s lower lip and pulled her closer. Phasma heard her softly moan against her lips. 

It ended too soon. Phasma pulled away when she heard someone come too close to where they were.

“Oh, I didn’t realize…” Kylo trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had expected to find them talking. 

“Not a word, Ren,” Phasma warned, going inside to speak with those officers and Varric.

Ellaria went back inside as well, bringing Kylo with her.

After the ball had ended, Ellaria went back upstairs with Varric. She felt guilty about kissing Phasma. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell Varric what she did. He would be upset.

“Help me undress, love.” As Varric helped her out of the dress, Ellaria’s thoughts wandered back to Phasma. She climbed into bed and motioned for Varric to join her. He laid on top of the blankets, still in uniform. Ellaria raised an eyebrow at his choice of attire. 

“A few officers from the bridge asked me to join them at the bar downstairs.”

“You should go.”

“You aren’t going to stop me?”

“No, why would I?”

She hadn’t been invited. It reminded her of her academy days when cadets were granted days of leave and her roommates would go out in groups without telling her.

“You could join me.”

Ellaria looked down at her lap.

“The officers on the bridge don’t like me.”

Varric grabbed her chin, forcing Ellaria to look at him.

“Well, you rank higher than them  _ and  _ you’re my wife. Get dressed, let’s go.”

Ellaria changed into something more comfortable than the dress she had worn to the ball.

It turned out that a few officers, especially the newer ones, didn’t realize Varric and Ellaria were married. He did wear gloves all the time, which hid his ring. And Ellaria didn’t spend all of her time on the bridge.

There were others, however, who had only wanted Varric to come.

Two women had Ellaria join them at their table. They had both recently left the academy.

“How long have you been with Varric?”

“Four years. We’ve been married almost a whole year.”

They exchanged a look.

“You graduated last year, right?”

“Yes. I graduated a year early.”

_ Oh. _

It was another “he’s too old for you” lecture.

Ellaria excused herself from their table and went back over to Varric.

He was speaking with the other officers, one of whom Ellaria had graduated with. They had actually gotten along, too. She could confidently call Dopheld Mitaka her  _ friend _ . He was one of very few. Her only other being Phasma. 

“Lady Hux, always a pleasure seeing you.”

“Likewise, Officer Mitaka. How have you been?”

“You know one another?” Varric asked, his hold on Ellaria’s waist tightening.

“Yes, I graduated with Ellaria.” He turned his attention back to Ellaria. “I’ve been well. You?”

“Same as usual. I still work for Snoke and have the council to take care of.”

The way Varric’s fingers dug into her side was distracting. It was starting to be the only thing she could feel. Ellaria could barely hear anything around her, all of it blending together into one roar of noise. She couldn’t focus on anything. Her nails dug into the edge of the table.

“Stop touching me!” She pushed Varric away, not wanting to feel the grasp he had on her waist anymore.

_ Fuck! _

The other officers turned to look. Ellaria flushed, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes from embarrassment.

“Everything alright over there, Varric?”

Ellaria saw him smile at the other officer. She started to think he wouldn’t be upset with her.

“I think Lady Hux just had a little too much to drink is all.”

This further mortified Ellaria.

“I can take her upstairs,” Dopheld offered.

“ _ No. _ ” Varric turned his attention to Ellaria. “ _ This  _ is exactly why they didn’t want me to bring you!” he hissed. Ellaria felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

“I’m going back upstairs. Have fun, my love.”

Ellaria headed back to the elevator, praying nobody came down the hall.

She pressed her floor’s button and waited for the doors to close. She ran her fingers through her hair, messing up the style it had been in all evening. She was sweating and beginning to shake.

Once it moved, she let out a scream that forced her to bend at the waist. It was hoarse, a sound of agony. Ellaria’s nails dug into her arms, breaking skin and drawing a small amount of blood. 

_ Why can’t I be normal? _

The door opened. Kylo was standing in the hallway, waiting for her.

“I was going to come find you. Phasma and your brother asked me to find you.”

“I’m not in the mood. Thank you, though.”

Kylo saw the nail marks. He saw her flushed and pained expression. He felt the shame and agony radiate off of her. Kylo knew she was also, as his father had put it long ago, someone with “sparky brain wiring.” He had never seen her so disheveled, though. 

“I had an outburst,” she admitted, looking down.

“So Varric sent you away?”

“No, it’s not like that! I chose to come up here!”

She was lying. They both knew it. Kylo just didn’t say anything.

“I don’t think you should be alone right now. Come on.”

Maybe Kylo Ren wasn’t as bad as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria gives in to the Supreme Leader's requests for a child. However, she is met with her marriage once again suffering and an unlikely friendship with Kylo Ren. She just hopes the Supreme Leader and First Order will allow her the rest she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, pregnancy, childbirth and mentions of grooming  
> This chapter isn't as long as chapter 2 but still not a short chapter

Ellaria had gotten pregnant shortly after the ball. Snoke had pushed her to have a child. Now she was nearly to her due date and in somewhat poor health. The stress of her job and her marriage was impacting her sleep and she was constantly dizzy and exhausted.

She stood, hunched over the table breathing heavily.

“Lady Hux, could we continue?” Brendol asked, breaking the silence.

“General, I asked for a minute. Could you grant me at least that?”

“Perhaps you should step down. You don’t seem capable of work at this moment.”

She looked up at him.

“I will see a medic after this meeting but I’d like to finish.”

Ellaria managed to regain her composure enough to finish the topic at hand.

“Thank you, councilors, you’re all dismissed. Lord Ren, stay behind with me, please.”

She and Varric had been fighting again. It was petty. Varric was upset that Ellaria and Kylo spent so much time together during work hours and that she had been disinterested in sex that past few months. Ellaria had told him how ridiculous he was being about this. She spent  _ every  _ spare moment she had with Varric. She barely saw anyone else besides him outside of work.

Phasma and Armitage had both tried to visit, only to be turned away by Varric.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked after everyone else had left.

“It hurts.”

Luckily, Kylo had attended multiple appointments with Ellaria and she had explained to him how to recognize when and if she went into labor.

“Labor pain or another kind of pain?”

“I don’t  _ know!  _ It just hurts, Kylo!”

“Alright, well the medbay isn’t too far from here. Can you walk?”

“Yes.”

While they walked, Kylo noticed just how sickly Ellaria looked under the bright lights.

There were dark circles under her eyes and she was deathly pale.

“Have the medics said anything to you about your health?”

“They said the baby’s fine.”

“What about you?”

She didn’t reply. The doctors had given her recommendations that related to the fetus only. Nothing about her.

Ellaria had fought against this with Snoke. She wanted more time before having a child. Snoke denied her request.

The nurse who saw Ellaria ran a few tests and confirmed that there was an issue with  _ her.  _ She wasn’t at the recommended weight and there was an issue with her blood. She was given a supplement and instructed to take it twice daily.

The pain had been false contractions, which were normal. 

The staff, however, hadn’t noticed the bruise on Ellaria’s wrist. Or perhaps they just didn’t want to say anything about it.

“What happened?” Kylo asked, helping Ellaria to sit down on the couch. “To your wrist, I mean.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m tired. Could you leave?”

She was in a hurry to get him out.

“Did Varric do that?”

Silence.

“Did he?”

“Yes.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “He didn’t mean to, Kylo.”

“So he just happened to bruise the wrist you use most? The one that already causes you pain from how it healed when it was shattered?”

Ellaria started crying.

“Get out.”

Kylo left and headed to the bridge. Officers cleared the way as he passed them.

Varric was at his workstation and one of the younger women who worked on the bridge was standing beside him as he explained the work he did.

“Lieutenant Pryde, may I have a word?”

“I’m busy, Lord Ren.”

Kylo snapped, raising a hand to choke Varric with the Force.

Armitage heard a small commotion behind him. When he turned and saw Kylo Ren choking Varric, he simply turned back to his work. If Varric was going to mistreat Ellaria, Armitage wouldn’t defend him from Ren. Not that he would’ve defended him in any other situation.

Kylo didn’t release his hold until Varric had passed out. He wasn’t dead, just unconscious. After letting him collapse to the ground, Kylo left without saying a word.

Ellaria saw an alert come across her datapad from Dopheld. It was nice having him on the  _ Finalizer.  _ He was someone she’d be able to talk to when she had more time.

_ MT-025: Kylo Ren just choked your husband in front of everyone _

Ellaria didn’t respond. The nurse had told her to stay out of stressful situations. Besides, she knew the reason. While she didn’t usually get along with Kylo or his Knights of Ren, Ellaria did admit that he had been much nicer to her during her pregnancy. He had even started being better the night of the Officer’s Ball after he found her in the elevator. They weren’t friends, but they were definitely more than just colleagues.

When Varric returned, Ellaria was already in bed. His shift had run later than expected and she had been exhausted from earlier. 

He hadn’t messaged to say he would be late, though. She had waited as long as she could for him. Ellaria had pushed back her dinner, delaying the rest of her nightly routine. She realized he’d be late and had to proceed without him.

She was asleep with her back to the door. Varric just took off his uniform and climbed into bed beside her.

“You’re late,” she mumbled, still half asleep.

“My shift ran late, my sweet. Go back to sleep.”

He always used a possessive term before any affectionate names. She was  _ his  _ darling,  _ his  _ love,  _ his  _ sweet. It had gotten more noticeable since she and Kylo started working together and when Ellaria started spending more time with Phasma.

“Your boyfriend tried to kill me today.”

“Not my boyfriend.”

Just the word itself felt dirty for her to say aloud. The concept of seeing someone else besides Varric seemed dangerous. She had only kissed Phasma the one time.

But she knew how Varric was. How jealous he got of Phasma. Before getting pregnant, Varric would often have women he worked with or knew from the academy over to fulfill a fantasy of his. When Ellaria had suggested Phasma, someone she trusted, he had gotten angry and stormed out. However, Ellaria didn’t trust the women he brought back. She didn’t know them but she still had sex with them solely for Varric’s entertainment.

She could, though, honestly say that those women were always friendly and always made her feel good.

Sometimes Varric just used her for his own pleasure before going back to work or to the staff recreation area to see his friends. After her outburst at the ball, he didn’t bring Ellaria with him anymore.

Before Varric had started complaining about her lack of attention to him, Ellaria had spent most of her time with Phasma and Armitage. Rather than join them, Varric continued his separate gatherings and then complained that  _ he  _ was getting no attention from his wife.

***

The following weeks seemed much better for Ellaria’s health. She wasn’t completely better but she was less tired all the time.

It all, however, went downhill again when she went into labor.

It was marked in her file that she was high risk. She was stressed, exhausted and the issue with her blood, while it had  _ improved _ , still wasn’t completely better.

Once again, the council was brought together. The doctors had told her what to expect when labor started. Contractions at even intervals of time. She had felt one during breakfast. She pushed it off to ignore until after the council met. 

“General, can you spare troops to aid with Lord Ren’s visit to our new base’s location?”

“How many will he need?”

“At least one hundred. I’m sure you could spare that.”

Brendol glanced over at Kylo, who sat close to where Ellaria stood. She never sat down during council meetings, feeling the need to walk around while speaking. The head of the table at one end was for her and the other end was where the general sat. Kylo sat to Ellaria’s right.

“I can give him half that amount.”

“Stormtroopers are easy to replace, General. We can spare more than that,” Ellaria countered. 

“Fine. As many that are needed for Lord Ren’s visit to Ilum.”

“Thank you, General.” She looked down at her datapad. “That’s all I have to discuss for now. You’re all dismissed.”

Kylo stuck around, expecting them to train after. That had been the plan since they first started working together over two years ago. After a council meeting, they would always train with one another as an outlet for their anger.

“You’ll have to- oh!” Ellaria paused to take a breath, one hand going to her lower back. She grimaced from the pain. “You’ll have to train without me.”

Varric was still upset with Ellaria and had left the meeting without a word to her.

“I’ll walk you to the medbay.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you're not. Come on.”

“No! I have work to do.”

Kylo looked up at Ellaria. She glared back down at him.

He raised a hand to be by her temple.

“You’ll let me take you to-” He was cut off by Ellaria hitting his hand.

“Stop that! Mind tricks aren’t going to work!” She took another sharp breath.

“Alright, come on.”

Kylo grabbed her arm and escorted Ellaria out of the room.

Whenever Kylo had to accompany Ellaria somewhere, which was more often than either of them would admit, he always let her hold his arm. Right now was no exception. Ellaria had her arm tucked under his and her hand held Kylo’s bicep.

When they finally made it to the medbay, a nurse made sure Ellaria had a private room right away.

“Lord Ren, you come, too. She’ll need the support.”

“Oh, I’m not-”

The nurse raised an eyebrow at him. Kylo nodded and followed him back to the room where Ellaria was laying on a bed.

“Sit up with her and hold her hand.”

Kylo dragged a chair over and sat beside Ellaria, who was following the breathing instructions from another nurse. Her breaths came in short pants and she was sweating already. Most noticeably, Ellaria was  _ terrified. _

She held out a hand to Kylo and he tentatively took it.

One of the nurses looked under the sheet draped over her legs.

“You look good to go, give me one  _ strong _ push.”

Ellaria tightened her hold on Kylo’s hand and pushed, a groan of pain coming with it.

“Alright, now breathe for me.”

She continued with the same breathing pattern from before.

It continued like this. Push, scream and squeeze Kylo’s hand and breathe.

Then something went wrong. Ellaria’s pushes weren’t as forceful. While she was giving the same amount of effort, it wasn’t having the same effect.

“No more,” she breathed. “No more, please.” Her head slumped to one side. She was pale and her skin was clammy.

“Come on, not much more.”

“It hurts.”

She sounded weak. Ellaria could barely register any sensation anymore. Her own voice sounded far away.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked, squeezing her hand.

“We… we don’t know! She was fine just a moment ago!”

“Make it stop,” she pleaded. 

Kylo cupped her face with his free hand and focused in on one part of the Force he had never used in the past. He knew he could transfer some of his energy to her. Heal her just enough to help.

The nurses, though, worked faster. They injected a white fluid into her neck, causing Ellaria to come back to consciousness.

“Welcome back to this part of the galaxy, Lady Hux. Give us a push now. Only a few more.”

She obeyed, falling back into the pattern from before.

Crying filled the room with Ellaria’s relieved breathing. Kylo, in a rush of adrenaline, kissed Ellaria’s temple, telling her how well she did. 

“You have a little boy!”

The baby, once it was wrapped in a blanket, was handed to Ellaria.

“Oh, my darling, I’ve waited so long for you,” she murmured, kissing the baby on his forehead. She turned to Kylo. “Thank you for coming with me.” Ellaria leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re a good friend, Ren.”

“Lady Hux, we have to get you cleaned up. We don’t really have a nursery here on account of being a military vessel, though.”

“Kylo, could you watch him?”

Kylo looked between Ellaria and the two nurses.

“Uh… sure.”

The baby had thick dark hair like his father. Kylo couldn’t understand what people meant when they said babies looked like one specific parent. This child didn’t look like Varric  _ or  _ Ellaria.

The nurses had Ellaria strip down to soak in a bacta bath to heal her wounds and take everything back to normal.

“When we get back to your room, we’ll have you feed Baby and then go to sleep. You’ve had a big day.”

Ellaria hummed, her eyes slipping closed.

She didn’t know how much time had passed, but someone tapped her arm, making Ellaria jolt awake.

“Everything looks normal and you’re ready to go back.”

The nurse left a change of clothes for her and left the small room.

Ellaria looked at her reflection. The swelling of her abdomen had gone down substantially but she was left with some stretch marks. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at her own reflection. There were some places where she had gained weight. Her hips and thighs were what she noticed first.

When she pulled her robe on, she noticed the difference in her chest.

She had spent most of her pregnancy wearing loose dresses to hide her figure, had avoided her reflection and avoided sex, not wanting to look at her body. She just hoped Varric wouldn’t say anything about how she looked now. She had given him the child he wanted. He could deal with her having gained some weight.

Kylo was still holding the baby when she returned.

“I’m surprised you managed to do that so long,” she joked, sitting down on the bed before pulling her legs up and stretching out.

“He started crying so I just walked around and started talking to him.”

Ellaria held her arms out and Kylo handed her the baby.

The nurse helped her with feeding and Kylo averted his gaze. The other nurse opened the door.

“Lady Hux, you have some visitors.”

“Could we have a moment, please?” the other nurse asked.

“Of course.” He leaned back into the hall. “You’ll have to wait, I’m afraid.”

Once the baby was asleep, the nurse let her visitors in.

Varric rushed to her side and leaned down to embrace Ellaria.

“You should’ve told me it would be today, my darling. I would’ve been here.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. You were working.”

Armitage rolled his eyes. Varric barely did  _ any  _ work. It was a wonder he still held the position of lieutenant. He knew the real reason Ellaria hadn’t told Varric. 

Ellaria shifted on the bed, allowing Varric to sit beside her. Phasma had come to see her as well.

“Sorry, the baby’s asleep. You all just get me for now.”

“Congratulations, Ellaria,” Phasma said, leaning forward to squeeze Ellaria’s hand. She was still in her armor, so a hug would have been awkward to execute and uncomfortable for Ellaria.

“Not me?” Varric asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re not the one who had to carry the thing or go through labor, so no, not you.”

Phasma wasn’t afraid of Varric, so him glaring at her was the least of her worries. The way Ellaria looked up at her with adoration was what made Phasma retract her hand. She didn’t want Varric causing trouble for Ellaria.

“Darling, you should rest. I’ll come back after my shift.”

“You promise?”

“Of course, my sweet.” Varric stroked her hair and gave Ellaria a kiss before leaving.

“Should I let Snoke know the good news?” Kylo asked.

“Not yet. He probably knows already anyway.”

Armitage was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“When are you being sent home?”

“In the morning. I’m not sure what I’ll be doing for work, though. I can’t exactly train or go off on diplomatic visits with an infant, now can I?”

Her work wasn’t truly conducive to having a child and she didn’t want to be an absent parent. She didn’t want to do what her father had done, leaving droids to take care of his children rather than allow them human contact. 

“I should go,” Kylo said, rising from his chair. “I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you, Kylo. For joining me and making sure I was alright.”

He nodded and left. Phasma left as well, going back to her shift. Armitage stayed behind a little longer.

“I know you’ve been having problems with Varric. You never said anything, but you haven’t been yourself. I also know, based on the data, that he has checked into the staff recreation area every night and stayed there well past when you go to sleep.”

“He’s been upset with me. I don’t know why, though! All I did was tell him that I wasn’t comfortable doing certain things at the time.”

Armitage wasn’t going to offer advice unless she asked. Not that he was qualified to give it anyway. He just wished he could help Ellaria. He knew Varric had manipulated Ellaria even as early as when she was sixteen and then gotten her into a relationship when she was eighteen, shortly before her mother had been killed. Varric had claimed to be the only one to understand her, while also spreading vicious rumors about her family to drive everyone else away.

“You should rest. You don’t have to sleep, but you should relax. I have to go back to work. I should’ve gone back a while ago.”

Ellaria nodded, understanding that Armitage couldn't stay.

“Could you and Phasma come back later?”

“Of course we can. Rest, though,” he ordered.

She could definitely rest more easily. No more constant pain, Snoke would be off her case about having a child, as would her in-laws, she could begin to train again soon and maybe Varric would be less upset now.

Ellaria just hoped this feeling of relief would last. Somewhere, deep in her mind, though, she knew it wouldn’t. Rest didn’t come easily in war, especially when it came to Snoke’s demands of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to show more of Ellaria's abilities as a Sith and she'll make an unlikely friend  
> Also, keep in mind, I do not have kids and have never been pregnant, I solely know about it from stories I've heard, independent research and from a purely academic standpoint from classes I've taken. The "issue with Ellaria's blood" is supposed to be anemia, but Space Anatomy and Physiology is obviously going to be a little different and they have different healthcare than we would here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria makes an unlikely friend who helps her out of a sticky situation and finds that that situation was less of an accident than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sexual content in this chapter, but nothing explicit or extensive.

With every good thing, always comes bad. Ellaria knew it had been too good to be true. Snoke had told her what Kylo really thought about her.

“He thinks you’re weak. A spoiled girl who has always been given her positions, never earning them.”

“If I recall correctly, he was only given his position for being related to Darth Vader. At least I grew up with Imperial influence.”

When the Supreme Leader dismissed her, Ellaria was tempted to tell Kylo  _ exactly  _ what she thought of him. The only thing stopping her was that she had nothing bad to say. She was hurt that the friend she had recently made would say such callous things about her. 

On the bright side, Ellaria had been given her first mission since Harlow was born. She was being sent to Cantonica to make a deal with one of the casino owners. They would house First Order personnel when needed and the Order would protect Canto Bight. A fair trade.

What was odd, though, was that she was going only with a group of Stormtroopers and a pilot. Her father had dropped out of the project early, saying he was too busy. Phasma, Armitage and Varric had all offered to join her, but were all given assignments that somehow interfered.

It was especially odd for Varric, considering his past position as her “body guard.”

“I leave in the morning, so air your grievances now.” Ellaria had taken a bath after her shift and was now walking around in a silk dressing gown that was tied tightly enough to keep her decent if a guest showed up, but loose enough that she could show off any amount of cleavage.

“I have none,” Varric replied, pulling Ellaria to sit on his lap after she had finished putting Harlow to bed. “Well, just one, with your father and Snoke.”

“Be careful, but continue.”

“I don’t see why you’re supposed to go alone.”

Ellaria sighed and leaned her forehead against Varric’s neck. She couldn’t give him an answer, because she didn’t know either.

“I’ll miss you,” she admitted. They had been on much better terms after Ellaria had left the medbay. Perhaps because she had been more willing to submit to him. He also hadn’t made any negative comments about her change in appearance and paid her more attention now.

“I know you will.” He tapped her thigh, signalling he wanted Ellaria to shift and straddle him. Varric grabbed her hips, guiding her movements to grind down against him.

“Will you miss me?”

“Of course, my sweet.”

Ellaria whined, burying her face in Varric’s neck.

“What is it?”

“More!”

“You want more of this?”

“Darling, please,” she whined, looking at Varric through her lashes and pouting. He grabbed Ellaria’s waist and shifted to have her lie back on the couch. One hand rested on her cheek while the other drifted down between her thighs.

“So wet for me.”

Ellaria’s thoughts wandered from her current situation, imagining someone else who wasn’t Varric.

Every now and then, Ellaria imagined Phasma touching her, telling her how well she was doing and kissing her.

It had started happening more often since Ellaria and Phasma had kissed at the Officers Ball. She had found that it was more pleasurable when she imagined Phasma.

There was a chime at the door.

Ellaria snapped out of her haze, looking towards the door from the sofa.

“Should we get it?”

“Make them wait.”

After being ripped away from her daydream, Ellaria found herself enjoying this round of sex a lot less. While Varric was able to finish easily, Ellaria faked an orgasm so his ego wasn’t bruised.

“Get the door while I take a shower.”

Ellaria fixed her robe before getting up and going to the door. It was Varric’s father. Ellaria cursed herself and opened the door, adjusting the neckline on her dressing gown. 

“I’m so sorry for the delay, Enric.”

“Where’s Varric?”

“He’s in the shower.”

Her face flushed with shame. There was no good way to lie about this situation.

“Shall I come back later?”

“I’m sure he won’t take long. Come sit down.” Enric took her invitation, sitting in an armchair near the sofa. Ellaria sat back on the sofa, pressing her thighs together. “Is there anything you need to discuss with me?”

“No, dear, I’m sorry.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you.”

When Varric finally came back out, he saw his father sitting in the living room and raised an eyebrow at Ellaria.

“Go to bed, darling, I’ll be back there in a second.”

Ellaria stood, bid Enric good-night and went back into the bedroom.

She left before Varric was awake, wanting to get caf with Phasma and Armitage before leaving. She had been briefed the night before.

Phasma and Armitage were already waiting for her. One of them had grabbed a cup for her and there was an empty seat beside Phasma. She suspected Phasma had gotten her caf, noticing that it was exactly the way Ellaria preferred it. 

“I didn’t make you wait long, did I?” Ellaria asked as she sat down. 

“Not at all.”

Phasma laid a hand over Ellaria’s unoccupied one, noticing her start to scratch at the table. If she scratched at the table, Phasma knew Ellaria would eventually move to her leg or sides and scratch there. It was a habit she had when upset or nervous.

“You don’t need to worry. I’ve seen you do this before. You’ll be fine,” Phasma said, squeezing Ellaria’s hand lightly.

It felt natural, sitting beside Phasma while she held Ellaria’s hand and  _ everything _ about being with Phasma felt better than being with Varric.

Ellaria suddenly didn’t want to leave. She was filled with dread as she boarded the vessel and it didn’t get better after takeoff.

She gripped the arm of her seat with one hand and her nails dug into her thigh with the other.

“Not used to flying?”

“No, just feeling off today.”

The pilot chuckled. If it had been any other day, Ellaria would’ve had him turn around and take her back to the  _ Finalizer.  _

He knew something she didn’t. Ellaria was too stressed out to even notice as he hit “yes” on an unusual command when they entered Cantonica’s atmosphere.

“We’re a little far from Canto Bight, don’t you think?”

“Rest assured, I know what I’m doing.”

An alarm started going off in the ship. Ellaria covered her ears and tried to breathe but found it difficult.

“What’s wrong?!”

The pilot shrugged and just let the ship lose control.

When it hit the ground, the seat belt dug into Ellaria’s neck. She felt her teeth clash together on impact.

The pilot was dead. She couldn’t feel his presence anymore. As were the stormtroopers in the back.

The ship had landed on its side, killing everyone else instantly since they had all been sitting on that side.

Ellaria unclipped her harness and tried to balance herself to not step on the pilot or any parts of the control panel.

There was no way out except for her to cut her way out. Ellaria stood with her feet between two of the troopers in the back and ignited one end of her lightsaber, cutting a new door into the roof of the ship.

It was blisteringly hot on Cantonica. They had gone down in the middle of the desert. The city wasn’t even in sight. Just miles and miles of sand.

Ellaria fell to her knees and screamed, continuing until her throat was raw and she hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down her face.

When she looked up, she saw the sun reflect off of something.

That meant there was another ship near!

She started walking towards where she saw it, not caring how far away it was.

It felt as though she had walked for hours when she finally reached the ship.

It wasn’t large but it was certainly bigger than what she had previously been in.

It was open, so Ellaria stepped inside.

The ship certainly wasn’t abandoned. There were signs that someone, or some _ thing,  _ had been living there.

Whatever it was had heard her enter.

A woman in partial armor came down from the cockpit and raised a blaster when she saw Ellaria. Ellaria panicked and, using a skill she rarely got to break out, electrocuted the woman.

She fell to the ground with a yelp and Ellaria rushed to kneel beside her.

“Oh, shit.”

She was still breathing, which was good. Judging from her armor, she was a Mandalorian, which meant it was taboo for Ellaria to be seeing her face.

Her armor was mostly grey but there was white and red detailing on it. Her hair was a distinct shade of purple Ellaria recognized, but couldn’t place, and was in two braids that wrapped into buns at the nape of her neck. She had seen that same color on someone before.

Ellaria laid a hand on her cheek and the woman woke back up.

“You came onto my ship and then tried to  _ kill me?  _ Are you fucking  _ kidding me?” _

Ellaria startled backwards.

“I thought it was abandoned and then I saw the ship was lived in, hoping to get help. But then  _ you  _ pulled a fucking blaster on me!”

“It’s my ship! I’m a wanted bounty hunter! Of course I’m going to pull a weapon on a random woman coming into what is basically my home.”

They stared at one another for a minute.

“My name’s Ellaria Hux, I’m the advisor to Supreme Leader Snoke. I don’t want to hurt you, I just need help.”

“I don’t often work with the First Order, so this ought to be interesting. I’m Lita. What do you need?”

“My ship malfunctioned and crashed on my way to a diplomatic mission to Canto Bight. My entire crew died in the crash. I need transport to Canto Bight and then to the star destroyer where I’m stationed.”

Lita leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll give you one million credits and immunity for any crimes you may commit in a territory we control.”

Lita mulled over the deal. It was  _ a lot  _ of money and a pretty good deal considering her line of work.

“Fine. But I have a few conditions. I get you to your meeting, you help me finish my bounty and then I return you to the other fascists.”

“Fascists?! How  _ dare  _ you! We’re not bad people! We’re helping the galaxy.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t know how to break it to you, but your organization is full of  _ bad people. _ The Empire was bad and your little knockoff version of it is  _ also  _ bad.”

Ellaria had never been more insulted by a stranger. Lita was climbing up a ladder to the cockpit of her ship.

“Listen here, I am  _ paying  _ you to help me! Paying you with the First Order’s money!”

Lita looked down, raising an eyebrow at Ellaria.

“I’m taking you to your meeting. Am I not?”

“Do you even know the way?” Ellaria snapped. 

“I do. In fact, I have stayed there before.”

They rode in silence to the city. When Lita parked her ship, she gave Ellaria a commlink.

“Call me when you’re done. I’m gonna go check out your crashed ship. Something isn’t sitting right with me about this.”

Ellaria easily found her way to the casino and saw her contact waiting for her at a table in the bar.

“Lady Hux, I presume?”

“Yes, sir.”

They got to business.

“See, you get protection and we’ll even send troops for security. We just ask for free housing for our officers when needed. Only the high ranking ones. Generals, commanders and the like.”

The man thought about her offer.

“I think you have yourself a deal.”

“Excellent! You won’t regret this.” Ellaria pulled her datapad out of the bag hanging from her shoulder. “I’ll just need a signature that I can send back to General Hux and the Supreme Leader.”

After their goodbyes, he escorted Ellaria outside.

Lita was waiting around outside, helmet now on.

“You told me to call.”

“My investigation didn’t take as long as your meeting.” Her voice was now modulated by a filter. They began walking while Lita was clearly looking for something.

“What are you doing?” Ellaria demanded.

“Finishing my bounty. You promised to help.”

Ellaria sighed and rolled her eyes. This woman was getting on her nerves the longer they spent time together.

Lita suddenly pulled Ellaria into an alley.

“Can you hold that man in place with the Force for me?” she asked, pointing at an older man in the street. He was an Imperial veteran. Ellaria could tell from the insignia sewn on his jacket.

She did as Lita asked, following their deal. Lita grabbed a pair of binders from her belt and went up behind the man, snapping them on.

“You really thought this was the last you’d see of me?”

Lita dragged the man back to where her ship was parked, signalling for Ellaria to follow.

After sealing him in carbonite, Lita sat down and took her helmet off.

“You’ve already seen my face, so we’ll just let this happen, I guess.” She paused for a second. “You hungry?”

“No, thank you. What did you mean when you said it didn’t sit right with you when I explained what happened to me?”

“Things like that don’t happen to diplomats. You’re too valuable to send out alone. So I went to see if someone had tampered with the ship. There was a code that had been typed in. Basically a command to make sure the ship crashed. The credentials were HX-001 for the person that made the code. Your pilot just had to confirm it.”

Ellaria nearly choked when Lita said the identification.

“That’s my father!”

“He’s gonna be  _ really _ fuckin’ surprised when I return you, then.”

Ellaria sat in disbelief. Lita went up to the cockpit to give her time alone.

“My father tried to kill me?!” Ellaria shouted. “That  _ bastard!” _

She could believe it, on one hand. Brendol had never cared for her. He threw her down the stairs, breaking a few of her ribs and shattering her wrist, when Ellaria had told him one of his friends assaulted her.

Ellaria followed where she had seen Lita go.

“My own father.”

“Sorry you had to find out from a stranger.”

“Wait to take me back. I want to surprise them.”

“As you wish.”

***

So they spent a whole standard week together.

Ellaria came to enjoy Lita’s company. They were joined by Lita’s father-in-law at one point. He wasn’t a Mandalorian, but he was a smuggler.

“I’ve never spent this much time with people outside the order. Even the leaders I meet are technically parts of the order.”

“Well, kid, I can probably guarantee that it’s a lot better being around us. No rules except to not get arrested!”

Lita toasted his speech with the bottle in her hand. The Wookie he travelled with roared with approval.

“Tell us about your family, kid.”

“My brother is a commander on my ship and my father is the general. I married a Lieutenant and we have a baby. He’s only a few months old.”

“Shit! You have a kid?” Lita asked.

“I do. His name’s Harlow.”

“So you’re a military family?”

“I suppose so. What about yours? Both of you.”

“Well, Han here is my father-in-law,” Lita said. “I married his son, who I haven’t seen in Maker knows how long. My dad’s from Mandalore and my mom’s from Hosnian Prime.”

“You never got divorced?” Ellaria asked.

“How can I? I love him. Even after he fucked off to the First Order, I  _ still _ love him. I’m just waiting for him to come home to me.”

Ellaria realized she had crossed a boundary and flushed, feeling ashamed of her prying.

“What about your husband? You rank higher than him, right?”

“Technically, yes, I do. The only person I don’t rank above is the Supreme Leader. Varric, my husband, is my subordinate, though. He’s fantastic, except for-”

“If you have to say that, he’s not a great guy.”

“ _ He’s  _ not the problem, unless I upset him. It’s just that there’s another person I think about more.”

Phasma. Oh, how Ellaria missed her. She missed Phasma, Armitage and Harlow the most. Varric was practically an afterthought.

“Then maybe you should consider what path you’re leading yourself down. Don’t get in too deep with this Varric guy or with the other person. Choose the one who will be better to you in the long run and has treated you better in the past.”

When Ellaria and Lita set off for the  _ Finalizer  _ in the morning, Ellaria felt refreshed emotionally.

When the ship came into sight, Lita tapped into a communication channel.

“I need either a Commander Hux or a General Hux. I have some Sith claiming to know you here!”

Ellaria giggled at Lita’s message. She must have made it through because a voice crackled through.

“This is Commander Hux of the First Order, who is this?”

“Unimportant! I have an Ellaria Hux in my care and she asked me to bring her home. Her ship crashed on Cantonica and I rescued her.”

“I will give you entrance to the ship.”

Armitage was waiting at the hangar when Ellaria got off the ship.

“I thought you were dead,” he admitted when Ellaria hugged him.

“I have to tell you something after I take Lita to see the general for payment.”

“Understood.”

Ellaria led Lita to her father’s office, knocking on the door before entering.

She managed to get Lita her money, after a long argument and sent her on her way, thanking Lita for her service and time. Lita waved her off, saying it wasn’t a problem.

“Call me if you ever need a bounty hunter, though, ok?”

“Of course.”

Ellaria had Armitage meet her in her quarters, knowing they wouldn’t be tracked and so she could spend time with Harlow.

While she was bouncing the baby and giving him kisses, she casually said, “Dad tried to have me killed.”

“What do you mean?”

“He programmed my ship to crash and kill everyone. I was the only one who lived, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita is my OTHER Star Wars OC from my other fic that’s currently being edited.  
> Also: Varric is written specifically to be garbage and to be hated. But if you want to know what he’s supposed to look like, I based his appearance in my head off of Thomas Barrow from Downton Abbey


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellaria reveals that Brendol tried to have her killed, Armitage and Phasma come up with a plan to oust him once and for all. Ellaria has a revelation about herself.

After Ellaria revealed that Brendol had tried to have her killed, a plan was set in motion. It took time and planning. A lot of it. 

Armitage and Phasma had been planning his assassination for some time. It was to be strategic. They couldn’t have it traced back to them. While they would know what really happened, nobody else could. 

Phasma had recently gone back to Parnassos, her home planet, and brought back the venom from a beetle that was common to that area.

“What do we do? Slip it into his tea?” Ellaria asked. They were sitting in Armitage’s quarters to discuss.

“Yes. But we need to get around Cardinal somehow.”

Cardinal was the head of the stormtrooper program and their father’s right hand.

“All I have to do is talk to him for long enough and he’ll be too angry to even do his job,” Ellaria said.

Cardinal got along well enough with Armitage, but he and Ellaria would be at one another’s throats the moment the other spoke. Nobody knew why. They just  _ hated  _ one another. Considering that Cardinal was like another son to Brendol, it could be seen as sibling rivalry.

They set the plan. Ellaria would distract Cardinal and Phasma would slip the toxin into Brendol’s tea as his aide was fetching it.

After ironing out the details, they all went their separate ways and headed to their own quarters.

Phasma made sure Ellaria made it back to her quarters safely, kissing her forehead before going home.

_ Focus. _

Cardinal was coming out of a meeting with Brendol when Ellaria appeared at his side.

“Hello, Cardinal. Please, come train with me.”

“You have Lord Ren.”

“He’s busy! Please?”

Combat training was the only way they could bond. It was the one thing Cardinal couldn’t do with Armitage, but Ellaria was a stellar opponent. Her style was clean, with or without a lightsaber, and Cardinal was always thinking steps ahead, making it difficult for her to fall back on using the Force.

“Would you like me to use my saber or a regular staff?”

“Use the saber this time. I’m interested in how that’ll play out.”

She passed Cardinal a practice staff and let him prepare for sparring. When Cardinal took a swing at her leg, Ellaria blocked it with one end of her saber, slicing off part of the staff. This gave Cardinal the advantage of having two weapons. When Ellaria tried to block another one of his blows, he managed to strike her side.

She aimed a kick at his leg, hitting his hip instead, but still knocking him off balance.

Cardinal surrendered in the first fight.

“Another?”

“Yes!”

They went at this for hours. Ellaria nearly forgot about why she was actually doing this. It was the best she and Cardinal had gotten along in years.

Cardinal took Ellaria back to the bridge so she could do her rounds for Snoke and he went to see Brendol.

“Officer Mitaka, anything to report to me?”

“Not so far,” Dopheld replied, continuing to look down at his monitor. “Pretty uneventful today.”

Ellaria stiffened when she felt someone’s arms wrap around her waist.

“Lieutenant, you’re on duty, are you not?”

“I am.”

“Then why are you not at your station?”

Varric’s grip tightened, making Ellaria gasp.

“Be careful with your tone, my darling,” he warned through gritted teeth.

“Lieutenant!” Armitage shouted. “Stop  _ harassing  _ Lady Hux!”

Varric relented his hold and Ellaria let out a sigh. She finished her rounds, checking in with her brother.

“Was it done?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else to report?”

“No.”

“Thank you.”

“For?” Armitage didn’t take his eyes off the monitor in front of him.

“Setting a boundary with Varric.”

Ellaria awaited the news. Either of Brendol’s death or that he was deathly ill. She didn’t have to wait long either. The toxin had taken effect quickly, causing drastic physical changes.

It was gruesome and most likely painful for him.

“You should see a medic about that, General,” she suggested, seeing how pale he had become and how he winced in pain when using his hands for anything. Phasma had said that his fingernails would fall off as a sign of the venom working.

“Mind your own business!” he hissed.

“I’m concerned. You don’t look well.”

Multiple higher officials suggested the same until he relented.

Then nothing. No word from him or about his condition. 

A medic came to fetch Ellaria and Armitage.

Cardinal delivered the news to them. Brendol had been too far gone when he came to the medbay. When the medics put him in the bacta tank, he had dissolved, only leaving some bones and highly damaged organs behind. Brendol Hux was dead. 

Ellaria began crying. It was an act, but it was convincing. Armitage was so alarmed by her response, that all he managed to do was pat her shoulder.

“What was wrong with him?”

“To be honest, we’re not sure. We’ve never seen anything like it.”

After they left and were out of sight, Ellaria wiped her eyes, cleaning off any smudged makeup. 

“Congratulations on your promotion,  _ General  _ Hux.”

“Thank you, Lady Hux.”

***

The service they held in his honor was painful to sit through. So many officers, young and old, saying what a “great man” Brendol Hux was, conveniently leaving out how he cheated on his wife and beat his children.

His wife, Maratelle, had actually shown up as well. She refused to address Armitage by his title, only using his name. She had a soft spot for Ellaria. Maratelle’s sister had been Ellaria’s mother, causing a very confusing family tree and, somehow, less tension between her and Ellaria. Ellaria still didn’t like her aunt. Maratelle had allowed her family to completely cut off Ellaria and Kayalis after Ellaria was born. 

Brendol’s family was instructed to sit in the front while the officers spoke.Varric sat between Ellaria and Maratelle, while Armitage sat on Ellaria’s other side and Cardinal at the other end. Phasma and Kylo sat behind them. 

People milled about, paying their respects, afterward. Ellaria stood with Varric, holding his hand, while some of her father’s friends tried to offer their sympathies.

She didn’t look at any of them, not wanting to see their faces. She felt sick even being near them. They had beaten her and her brothers when they were younger. One in particular stuck in her mind the most. When he had laid a hand on Ellaria’s shoulder, she had flinched away from him and moved closer to Varric, who made an excuse that she was still upset about her father. He knew the real reason and, thankfully, didn’t give her any trouble for her reaction.

Ellaria excused herself and went to one of the empty adjacent rooms to where they were. She sat on a table that had been set up and willed herself not to cry or think back to what that man did to her when she was young.

“I was worried about you. You disappeared suddenly,” Phasma said, bringing Ellaria out of her haze.

“I wasn’t feeling well.”

“I understand. No need to explain yourself.”

Phasma stood in front of Ellaria, who opened her legs to allow Phasma to stand closer. Phasma took the invitation, laying a hand on Ellaria’s cheek. Ellaria leaned into her touch, eyes slipping closed.

Phasma’s other hand found its way to the small of Ellaria’s back, pulling her so they were pressed together.

Ellaria tentatively reached up, pressing her lips to Phasma’s. Phasma eagerly returned her actions, hands going to Ellaria’s hips and sliding up her sides.

“Tell me if I should stop,” Phasma murmured, kissing Ellaria’s jaw and beginning to push her top off her shoulders.

“Don’t stop.”

Phasma’s hands went under Ellaria’s shirt, grabbing her breasts.

“Phasma,” Ellaria moaned.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“I- hmm- I like women.”

“I know you do.”

Ellaria made a sound of frustration. Her brain was too cloudy from pleasure to articulate herself properly.

Phasma pulled away, stroking Ellaria’s cheek.

“I  _ only  _ like women.”

“What does Varric think about this?” Phasma asked, adjusting Ellaria’s clothes back to normal.

“I haven’t told him.”

“Perhaps you should.”

“I will.”

Ellaria reached up, wiping some smudged lipstick off of Phasma’s face.

She was nervous to tell Varric. It had taken her  _ years  _ to figure it out for herself.

As she had suspected, he was less than pleased.

“Please, stop and let me speak.” Ellaria put her hand up, blocking Varric from kissing her neck.

That was her first strike.

“What is it?”

Ellaria couldn’t look at him and could feel her eyes sting with tears.

“Varric, I like women. Exclusively.”

A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Varric said nothing.

His silence just made Ellaria cry more.

“Please say something.”

“What do you  _ want  _ me to say?!”

She didn’t know what she wanted to hear. Maybe just that he didn’t hate or resent her for this.

“I’m sorry, Varric.”

“You should be. You’ve torn this family apart, Ellaria. Our son is going to-”

“Our son will still have two parents. Maybe even more if either of us re-marry. Besides, you had no problem with me liking women when it catered to your little fetish.”

When he raised a hand to slap her, Ellaria used the Force to hold his hand in place.

“Get out.”

“What did you just say?”

“Get out! I don’t want you here!” She kept screaming “get out” until Varric finally left. Ellaria fell to her knees, now crying from relief. She was rid of him.

She heard crying from Harlow’s room and went to comfort him.

“It’s ok, my darling. No need to cry.”

Phasma came over that night, offering to stay with Ellaria so she didn’t have to sleep alone. Ellaria happily accepted, cuddling up to Phasma as they laid together.

“You two will be divorcing, right?”

“Of course we will.”

Phasma leaned down, giving Ellaria another kiss before pulling her closer.

While the First Order just required a few documents to be signed for the divorce to be final, Snoke was a little less understanding.

“Divorce?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Lieutenant Pryde is… no longer useful to me and, by extension, serves no purpose to you. He and I produced a child by your request already.”

He thought hard about her explanation.

“What if I request another child from you?”

“I’m sure Lord Ren could provide as a donor. Besides, that would give double the possibility of the child being strong with the Force.”

At the promise of possibly having another child to train, Snoke approved Ellaria’s request.

Varric met Ellaria in HR to finalize their paperwork.

“Lieutenant, you will be relocated to your own quarters, which will be better than the standard on account of you and Lady Hux having a child.”

They stood in the corridor momentarily after they had finished.

“We had a good run.”

“You trapped me in a relationship when I was eighteen and you were twenty-five, made me think you were the only one who understood me and then locked me away when you couldn’t handle how I really was. You were  _ ashamed  _ of me until I bent to your whims and let you fuck me or watch while a stranger did. That is not ‘a good run,’ Varric.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I wish I could say the same. I really do.”

When he tried to kiss her on the cheek, Ellaria stopped him.

“Get back to work, Lieutenant.”

The rumors ran wild when word had spread of their divorce. Varric had complained to his friends while in the staff recreation area and even on the bridge, letting anyone nearby hear what he said.

Someone had said that Ellaria was leaving Varric to be with Kylo Ren. Another insisted she just couldn’t stand Varric. Each rumor was slightly different but none of them were correct. Within a few days, it had consumed most of the bridge staff’s conversation. They were all too interested. 

Armitage decided to ask Ellaria about it directly. He had avoided the topic at first, suspecting they were just fighting again and Varric was being dramatic. When he went to her quarters, he expected his sister to answer the door. Instead, he got Phasma who was only half-dressed.

“Good evening, General.”

Armitage stood dumbstruck in the doorway. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Darling, who is it?” Ellaria called, coming out of the bedroom. “Armitage! What’s wrong?”

“So it’s true? You divorced Varric?”

“Who told you?”

“Most of my staff is too distracted by this news to do their work.”

Ellaria invited him in. He explained what he had been able to hear.

“He couldn’t even have the decency to keep our life private? I’m not at all surprised. Angry? Yes. Annoyed? Absolutely. But surprised? I know better. Everything he does is for attention. Keep an eye on the younger women working on the bridge. I don’t want him doing what he did to me with anyone else. Reiterate that relationships are strictly banned among personnel.”

Kylo, however, was incredibly amused by the rumors he heard.

“Hey, apparently we’ve been sleeping together since we met and Harlow is my kid.”

“I had no idea! I’m just as surprised as you are to hear this.”

At least they could have fun with the situation, rather than Ellaria be shamed over lies and misunderstandings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only time Cardinal is really included because I’m not super familiar with his character.  
> Also, according to Wookiepedia, Brendol Hux did dissolve in the bacta tank after being poisoned.  
> Next chapter will have a two year time skip between where this one ended and the next one begins. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria and Kylo owe something to the Supreme Leader and he won’t take “no” for an answer. They develop an unlikely alliance throughout the course of this favor. Others, though, get jealous of Kylo’s relationship with Ellaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with school and emotionally burnt out so this chapter took a while.  
> Warning for a non-explicit sex scene in the middle (short and easily skipped if that isn’t your thing) and some minor verbal abuse at the end (name calling and degrading language)

“Supreme Leader, I’d rather not produce a child with…” Ellaria glanced over her shoulder to see Kylo looking less than pleased. “Him.” She looked expectantly up at the projection of Snoke, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“If I recall correctly, Lady Hux, you offered and Lord Ren agreed that you would.”

“Supreme Leader, if I could only have more ti-”

“No!”

He dismissed them both.

“I hope you understand that I don’t mean to insult  _ you  _ specifically.”

“It doesn’t seem that way.”

“Ren! I don’t particularly  _ want _ another child at the moment. Besides, he’s given you the Knights, perhaps I could use one of them.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and stopped Ellaria in the corridor.

“First off, they don’t have my bloodline. Second, it’s not about what  _ you  _ want, Ellaria. We serve the Supreme Leader and do what  _ he  _ wants. Understood?”

“I may serve him, but it is  _ my  _ body being put through pregnancy. I am not breeding stock for the First Order!”

She  _ had  _ offered though. Two years ago, after divorcing Varric, she had told Snoke that if he wanted a future apprentice, she and Kylo would produce a child. Kylo had agreed.

They took their own sweet time planning how it would work. 

“We go to the medbay to do it that way. No sex. The medics will take a sample from you and that’s the only thing you’ll have to do.”

Ellaria took a drink from her glass of wine.

It was going to be a long nine months.

Kylo definitely wasn’t bad at being a father-to-be. Nervous, yes, but not close to bad. He was awkward around kids from inexperience. Harlow adored Kylo despite what his uncle and mother said about him, so Ellaria had no doubt their child would love their father.

Phasma came home one night after a long shift, about halfway through Ellaria’s pregnancy, to find the two of them trying to figure out the latest technology to keep tabs on their child while the other parent had them.

Rumors started going around once the bridge staff got wind of the news.

“Did your wife really leave you for Kylo Ren?” a man asked Varric.

“Lady Hux’s life isn’t any of our concern,” Dopheld cut in. He couldn’t stand the way officers spoke of Ellaria on the bridge. He had been one of the few allowed at the ceremony when Ellaria and Phasma had gotten married. Everyone who had attended was instructed to keep it a secret.

Ellaria and Phasma couldn’t risk any harm coming towards the other if anyone outside the First Order knew. They were both too important for anything to happen. If anything were to happen to Ellaria, the First Order would risk falling apart at the seams. The same went for Phasma, but for different reasons. Ellaria’s emotional outbursts had become quite legendary since her mother had been killed. If Phasma were to get hurt or even be killed, anyone who crossed Ellaria may as well do everyone the favor of dying before she got her hands on them.

The room used by the council for meetings needed to be almost entirely rebuilt when Ellaria had received the news of her mother’s death.

When Armitage became general, her rage had subsided partially. He worked well with his sister, as opposed to their father who chose to undermine Ellaria’s orders. Shortly after he took power, Armitage ordered the execution of two members of the council. They had spoken out against him, accusing him of treason.

The Supreme Leader accepted the request and Ellaria was the one to go through with it.

Much to her delight, the man who had assaulted her as a teenager was one of the accused.

Snoke relied on Ellaria, Armitage and Kylo to do his dirty work and they were usually more than pleased to obey.

“No need to get defensive, Lieutenant Mitaka. I, personally, wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if my ex-wife had been fucking Ren behind my back. Obviously she still does.”

“Is that so, Lieutenant Pryde?” Ellaria asked, standing behind Varric. “Perhaps you should focus more on your work and less on my personal life.”

“Of course, ma’am. All apologies.”

Ellaria didn’t acknowledge his response, dismissing him.

“Thank you, Dopheld, for defending me.”

“Don’t mention it. You seem to be taking up permanent residence in his thoughts.”

“I can’t imagine being that obsessed with a former partner.”

The Knights of Ren were all ecstatic to meet Ellaria and Kylo’s child. They had met Harlow plenty of times, of course, but the thought of their leader and  _ Ellaria,  _ of all people, having a child was thrilling to them.

They always made sure to ask Ellaria how she was and if she needed anything.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“You look tired, Lady Hux. Are you sure?”

“I’m fine. It’s the lighting.”

“If you insist.”

As much as she had hated them before, Ellaria had come to like the Knights of Ren. Granted, they were messy, loud and all somewhat dumb but she still enjoyed their company. They were like loud cousins who were incredibly supportive, despite not understanding what was happening.

A year earlier, one of them, Vicrul, had tried setting Ellaria and Kylo up on a date until she had mentioned she only liked women. Now Vicrul and the other Knights were trying to set her up with Phasma, despite that they were already married. The Knights weren’t aware of the marriage. Ellaria was keeping it that way.

The medics had been more careful this time around. They paid close attention to Ellaria’s health and were able to catch any problems she had quickly enough to prevent her nearly dying like last time.

“Darling, I know you probably won’t like it, but I think Ren should move in with us for a while after the baby is born,” Ellaria told Phasma over dinner.

“I’m fine with Ren living here. He just needs to understand what he’s getting into before agreeing.”

Kylo was a little apprehensive to the guidelines Ellaria laid out but accepted anyway.

“What about your kid? How do you balance those two aspects?”

“The children’s rooms are designed so sound cannot get in but it can get out. Phasma and I will hear if their doors open and will be able to make ourselves decent before anyone walks in.”

The baby was born a few months later. She was healthy and as was Ellaria. After her recovery, Ellaria laid out with the Supreme Leader that she wouldn’t have any more children. He agreed. She had produced two children that would most likely be Force sensitive. That was enough.

The first night home was quiet except for when the baby cried.

Ellaria was quick to get up and attend to her needs. Kylo was not. Ellaria walked into his room while feeding the baby and sat on his bed.

“Next time, you get up with her. And let me know if she’s hungry.”

Kylo groaned in response and Ellaria rolled her eyes.

The second night was when Kylo realized that Phasma and Ellaria had been correct to warn him. He could’ve gotten past the giggling and the soft yelp when Phasma bit Ellaria’s throat, but the moaning was… more intense than he had expected. It went on for  _ hours _ , too.

Ellaria had her head thrown back against the pillows and fingers tangled in Phasma’s hair. Phasma pulled away slightly, pressing a kiss to Ellaria’s thigh before beginning to suck a dark hickey into the flesh there.

“More, Phasma,” Ellaria whined.

“More,  _ who,  _ darling?”

“ _ Captain,  _ please!”

Phasma hummed contentedly, pressing another kiss to Ellaria’s thigh, just barely higher than the last. Ellaria let out a high pitched whine when Phasma’s cheek rubbed against her clit.

“Please what, love?”

“Fuck me! Please, Captain, just fuck me already!”

Kylo heard Aviva start crying and went down to her room, closing the door behind him to check on her. He couldn’t hear Ellaria and Phasma but he was sure they were still going at it.

Aviva was fine physically but no amount of bouncing made her stop crying.

A few minutes later, Ellaria joined him, wearing a silk dressing gown and looking very disheveled.

“Oh, darling, it’s alright,” she cooed, taking Aviva from Kylo. He sat in the one chair in the room, not wanting to leave. Ellaria looked over at him. “Ren, that’s the… oh, never mind.”

Ellaria positioned herself to sit between Kylo’s legs so she could feed Aviva. He put a hand around her waist and had Ellaria lean back against him. He wasn’t giving up the chair.

After making sure everything was squared away, Ellaria and Kylo went back to their bedrooms.

Phasma was waiting on the bed for Ellaria.

“I’m tired, love,” Ellaria said, cuddling into Phasma’s chest. Phasma wrapped her arms around Ellaria, kissing her forehead. 

“Get some sleep.”

Ellaria was technically on leave from work to spend more time with the baby. Kylo was doing the same. They were both exhausted most of the time anyway so training was out of the question.

Phasma came home from one of her shifts to find Ellaria and Kylo passed out in her bed.

Ellaria panicked when she woke up and saw Phasma.

“I’m sorry, Phasma.”

“What for?”

Ellaria was at a loss for words. She was still used to how Varric reacted to her having close relationships with people even after almost three years of marriage to Phasma.

“I know you’re not going to sleep with him. You’re both tired. You don’t have to apologize.”

Kylo finally moved back into his own quarters when Aviva was six months old. Armitage started coming back around regularly after Kylo left.

After all of their shifts had ended, Ellaria, Phasma and Armitage were sitting around exchanging whatever gossip they had heard that day.

“Heard you and Ren got a divorce,” Armitage said offhandedly to Ellaria.

“Wow, I really go through men, don’t I?”

“You’re going to run out soon.”

Armitage’s eyes lit up slightly when he recalled why Ren was suddenly more important.

“Where’s my niece?”

“Asleep. Harlow is awake, though. His father is coming by in a few minutes to bring him back.”

Almost as if he were summoned, Varric typed in the access code to Ellaria’s quarters. He scanned the room, one eyebrow raised.

“I didn’t realize you had  _ company _ this evening.”

“Well, Phasma lives here and Armitage is just visiting.”

Harlow was hiding behind one of his father’s legs, peeking out and shyly waving at Phasma. He noticed Armitage sitting in the armchair he liked the best.

“Uncle Armie! Uncle Armie!”

Harlow bolted out from behind his father and over to his uncle. Hux caught him and pulled Harlow up onto the chair.

“Ellaria, may I have a word outside?”

“No, but we can speak in my bedroom. I’d rather not have other personnel overhear what you’re about to tell me.”

She had gotten bold over the past few years. Varric didn’t like it.

“Fine. There are rumors going around the ship about you. I’d rather that  _ our  _ son not hear them.”

“Choose your next words carefully, Pryde,” Phasma warned. She knew where this was going. Ellaria took Varric into the bedroom, closing the door so Harlow wouldn’t hear anything.

“What have you heard?”

“Kylo Ren lived here. For seven standard months. You left me for Phasma, only to turn around and fuck  _ Ren?  _ What happened to ‘I only like women?’” He mimicked her voice, making Ellaria glance down at the floor. “Answer me.”

“I didn’t fuck him, Varric. When Ren moved in here, I explained to Harlow-”

“Oh, you explained to our son about your fucktoy moving in with you?”

Ellaria took a deep breath, trying to refrain from screaming at him. That would prove his point that she was crazy and unfit to take care of her children. She couldn’t let Varric win. Not now.

Varric knew the power he still had over Ellaria. She would always be compliant and submissive to him in private. He took a step towards her and Ellaria took one back. This continued until she backed into the wall.

“I didn’t sleep with Kylo. I promise.” He continued to advance towards her. “Varric, stop.”

“You are still the same pathetic  _ slut  _ I married. Eager for approval and willing to spread your legs for  _ anyone  _ who pays the slightest amount of attention to y-” Ellaria snapped, raising a hand and slashing Varric’s cheek with her nails.  _ “Bitch!” _

Ellaria realized what she did as Varric backed away from her, touching the wound in disbelief. He inspected the blood on his glove before lifting a hand, ready to backhand Ellaria.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, cowering away from him. “Varric, please, I’m sorry.”

He took a swing and Ellaria put up her hand, stopping him with the Force. It was her last defense at this point. Her last one one before killing him.

“I think you should leave.”

Varric shoved past her, exiting the room. Ellaria covered her mouth, muffling the sob that escaped.

She couldn’t cry. Not over this. This reality was behind her.

Ellaria managed to pull herself together and wiped under her hands before going out to the living room.

Harlow was still sitting on Armitage’s knee, telling him a story about some game he and his father had played.

“Are you alright?” Phasma asked, wrapping an arm around Ellaria.

“No.”

Phasma leaned in to kiss Ellaria’s forehead. She didn’t pull away immediately, mumbling something against her skin.

“You know I’d have him killed for you.”

“I know you would.”

Phasma gave Ellaria a kiss before settling back on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re heading into TFA next chapter, which is where it will begin intersecting with my other fic, Heaven and Moon


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces arrive on the Finalizer. One of them shares some shocking news, sending Ellaria down an unwanted trip down memory lane. The Force proves more mysterious than she had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! School and working on my other fic have been kicking my ass lately and I’ve just been a little out of my writing mood. But I’m back! And we’re truly intersecting between this fic and Heaven and Moon (my other one) at this point. Hope you enjoy this one!

“We have two hostages. You’re needed in interrogation room seventeen.”

Ellaria looked over her shoulder at Phasma.

“Of course. I’ll be in shortly.”

She felt a presence that was oddly familiar on the ship. One she hadn’t felt in years. Not this close, at least. She sometimes felt it at the back of her mind. Ellaria always pushed it away, severing whatever connection she had with the presence.

She typed her access code into the keypad at the door.

“Brendol.”

“You know that’s not what I like being called. Reminds me of Father.”

Ellaria made sure the door was secured.

“You left us. You  _ promised  _ to never leave.”

“Ellaria, please listen to me. There’s something you should know,” Bren said.

“You sided with the people who  _ murdered my mother!” _

“Your mother is alive!”

Ellaria felt her stomach drop.

“Please, don’t lie to me.”

“I would never lie to you about this. She’s alive. Our father tried to kill her.”

Ellaria covered her mouth with a half-fist, biting down on her finger. 

She left in silence. He had to be lying. That’s what the rebels did. They lied to weaken their enemies. The Supreme Leader would never have lied to her about this. He would’ve sent someone to  _ rescue  _ Kayalis. Maybe he would’ve sent Ellaria to do it.

She stopped, stepping into a service hallway. Her throat felt like it was closing and she felt sick. Ten years after her mother’s death, six since Bren had run away and now he suddenly appears and tells her that Kayalis is still out there. 

Another thought struck her. Why had Kayalis stayed away? Why didn’t she come back for Ellaria? Her mother didn’t truly care. She had been a pawn. Someone used to spite her father and remind him of his mistakes.

Ellaria felt her mouth go dry and her throat constrict. The same way she had reacted when her mother’s death had been announced. 

_ She was barely eighteen and already being tasked with training on the council. To lead it one day. That was her duty. To take the council and become Snoke’s advisor after her mother no longer could. _

_ “Lady Hux, are you sure you’re comfortable doing this?” Enric asked. She still hadn’t told him about her relationship with Varric. He had remained completely unaware, even when she had lived with them for a few weeks. _

_ “Of course. Besides, I will have to do this full time eventually.” _

_ The council was much easier to bear without her father interfering or starting any type of arguments. _

_ Ellaria started developing a minor headache, like someone trying to push into her mind. She pushed back, not liking how their signature felt. It pushed harder and Ellaria winced at the sensation. _

_ Then every datapad in the room chimed. And everyone’s eyes shifted to watch Ellaria’s reaction. Some councilors, who had acquainted themselves with Ellaria’s temper, shifted to make a quick escape from the room. _

_ The room grew still as Ellaria opened her datapad. Then the aura changed completely. It was dark and heavy. Everyone grew tense and felt like they couldn’t quite breathe properly. _

_ Ellaria’s hands were shaking and her voice wavered slightly as she adjourned the meeting, telling everyone to leave. _

_ A few shuffled or lingered, trying to speak to her. _

_ “Leave! Now! Get  _ out _!” _

_ Once the last councilor filed out and the door was closed, she screamed. _

_ Igniting her lightsaber, Ellaria cut deep gashes into the panel behind her and the chair reserved for the general. _

_ He hadn’t protected her mother. He left Kayalis for dead. Let the rebel scum kill her. _

_ She had forgotten about the window. Passersby were always interested in the council and would dare to look inside as they met. Now they all watched as the general’s youngest child destroyed the room where such great things were done. _

_ The power went out during her rampage, only revealing the glow of her weapon, the faint glow of molten metal where every new gash was made and sparks flying from the damaged wiring. _

_ “All of you, move along!” Armitage ordered, seeing the crowd that had gathered. They scattered and he looked in. While Armitage tried to keep his expression flat at work, he looked horrified at what he saw. He punched in his access code and the door, thankfully, opened. _

_ “Ellaria!” _

_ The hum of her saber cut and the light was extinguished. They only had the light filtering in through the window and the open door. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ Ellaria fell to her knees, sobbing. _

_ “They killed her! She’s dead! He let her die.” _

_ Armitage understood what she meant. Her mother was dead and their father had let it happen.  _

_ Bren skidded around the corner into the room. While he was not strong with the Force, he was still somewhat sensitive to it. He had felt Ellaria’s distress. Bren went to his sister’s side and motioned for Armitage to do the same. _

_ “Get up, they can’t see you like this,” Bren told her. Out of the three of them, Bren had always been the one who tried to be kind. He saw how his brother and sister were treated by his mother and their father. Perhaps now Maratelle would be easier on Ellaria. He looked to Armitage after they had pulled Ellaria to her feet. “Go back to your station. I’ll take Ellaria to my quarters to let her rest.” _

_ “No! I don’t want to go!” She pulled out of their holds. _

_ “Ellaria, go with Bren,” Armitage ordered. He was stern and his tone shocked Ellaria. _

_ “I don’t take orders from you!” _

_ She stormed out of the room. _

_ “I’ll run after her,” Bren offered. _

_ “No, let her go.” _

_ Ellaria went to the one person she knew wouldn’t be condescending at this time. She went to find Varric. _

_ She knew her brothers didn’t approve, but she insisted she could take care of herself. They still pushed back. They knew he was a snake. _

_ Ellaria’s progress was halted when her father and his entourage arrived back on the star destroyer. _

_ “You heard the news?” _

_ “Yes, sir.” Ellaria looked down when she replied, trying not to cry again. _

_ “Look at me when I speak to you.” _

_ Ellaria forced herself to look at him but felt tears slide down her cheeks. _

_ “Stop that! Death can happen to any of us in war. Would you mourn any random trooper who dies as well?” _

_ Ellaria began to cry harder at her father’s tone. _

_ “Damn it, girl, stop your crying!” _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” _

_ Brendol shoved something into her hands. Ellaria looked down at it. The staff her mother wielded and trained with. Something was off about this. Why would he stop to grab Kayalis’ lightsaber if she had been killed?  _ How _ had she been killed if she hadn’t lost her lightsaber? _

_ “She would’ve wanted you to have it.” _

_ “Thank you, sir.” _

_ “The Supreme Leader will wish to see you.” _

_ Ellaria knew he would. She had trained for years to take over her mother’s position. Now she was being thrown into it. _

Ellaria couldn’t bring herself to go back into Bren’s cell. She couldn’t face him.

She didn’t have to.

Ellaria went back to the cell and stood behind her brother.

“I will let you go, but I don’t want to see you here again. Do you understand, Bren?”

“Of course I do.”

“It’s not that I don’t love you. I just need to know you’ll be safe.”

“I know, Ellaria.”

He had kept her safe for so long, or at least tried to. Ellaria was now returning the favor.

“What if Armitage doesn’t let you?”

“He will.”

Ellaria left and went into the next room.

“General, what am I to do with our other prisoner?”

“Release him. This one shall be released as well, but we’ve made a deal.”

The locks released on the chair. Ellaria recognized the prisoner. Lita, her Mandalorian savior, had just made a deal with Armitage.

“Understood, sir.”

Ellaria left and went to release Bren.

“Remember what I told you.”

“I will.”

***

“You  _ hired _ her?” Ellaria was stretched out on the sofa in her brother’s office. Phasma was standing by the desk, resting her helmet on one hip. 

“To be my aide, yes.”

“Is that wise?” Phasma asked. 

Armitage seemed to think it was. Ellaria and Phasma exchanged a look. They knew his new aide was Kylo Ren’s wife. That couldn’t possibly go over well once Ren heard the news.

Ellaria kept thinking about what Bren told her. About her mother being alive. It  _ had  _ to be a lie. Kayalis would’ve come back for her.

“I’m going to… meditate. Ponder the mysteries of the Force.”

Ellaria pushed herself up from the sofa and went down to where she usually trained.

Perhaps a little more privacy was needed. No, this would do perfectly.

She sat, focusing on  _ something. Anything.  _ Ellaria felt a presence. She reached out towards it more. It was very close. It couldn’t have been Bren. He had left hours ago. This presence was  _ on _ the ship.

Down on a different deck, a Stormtrooper was experiencing the worst headache of his life. It sent a strange tingling sensation down from the base of his skull into his legs.

Ellaria withdrew. That presence wasn’t who she wanted. She reached further into the galaxy. Nothing. Ellaria vaguely felt Kylo’s presence on another ship.

_ “What are you up to?” _

He had managed to project himself to her.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Ren.”

_ “You’re reaching out to random entities with strong Force signatures for fun?” _

“You don’t know what I enjoy in my spare time. Go away, I’m busy.”

She cut their connection. Ellaria lurched forward, suddenly dizzy. She hadn’t realized she would exert herself that much.

No trace of her mother. It had been a lie. A way to keep Ellaria from losing her temper.

She huffed quietly.

Then someone reached out to her! It wasn’t Ren or the Supreme Leader either.

Ellaria desperately tried reaching back but she was already so exhausted.

As soon as it had appeared, the feeling was gone.

“No! Come back!”

No response except the echo of her own voice.

“Please. Please, come back. Please!”

Nothing.

She had an audience with the Supreme Leader coming up. She would ask him then. Demand the truth once and for all.

A faint blue glow filled the room.

“You wonder about the fate of your mother?”

“Supreme Leader, I believe I’ve been deceived by my traitor of a brother.”

Ellaria turned to face the projection of Snoke’s head.

“Do you not trust me, Lady Hux?”

“I do, Supreme Leader. And you told me that my mother no longer left a signature within the Force. That she was dead.”

“Then why believe a traitor?”

Ellaria paused. She knew better than to trust the brother who had left her.

“Because he is my brother, Supreme Leader. Part of me will always believe him, I suppose.”

“A sign of weakness.”

“I know, sir.”

“Trust in me. Trust in the dark side of the Force. You have never felt her since her death. She’s gone, Ellaria. Do not listen to the word of a traitor.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

The projection disappeared. She wouldn’t tell him about what she felt earlier. The signature on their ship.

Snoke was keeping what he knew from her. She would find the truth eventually. Not even Snoke could deny that.

Ellaria exited the room and saw a group of Stormtroopers pass by.

She felt that mystery signature again. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught one identification code from the group. FN-2187.

She had heard he was good from Phasma. Top in all training simulations but he had never been in the field. He had trained on Starkiller recently and would most likely be stationed on the base once the weapon was complete.

If he was as good as Phasma said, they’d need someone like him stationed there. The First Order couldn’t afford to take the same risks the Empire had.


End file.
